Alchemy is in Evil Value
by Lunamora
Summary: FMA x HP. Ed and Al are called in for a strange mission from Mustang in the tiny village of Dub'kow. Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Herminoe are on the trail of Death Eaters and their search has lead them to the same city. What does all this mean? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Ed and Al's Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own the charctors in this story so far.

Lunamora: Enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Two black figured walked through the thick mist on a dark deserted street.

"Well we're finally back in central. Mustang better have a good reason for calling us here," said the shorter of the two figures.

"Ed, don't start anything," said the tall and bulky figure to the shorter one's right.

"Don't worry Al. Only if he starts it," said Edward Elric, the shorter one.

The tall one, Alphonse Elric, sighed as if this wasn't at all new but it was now an involuntary action.

The two continued along the street angled towards a tall building with a big blue banner hanging outside with the military's insignia in gold.

The entered the building without a care and people only glanced at them as they pasted. The light revealed that the shorter one had long blonde hair tied behind his head in a braid. He wore black, shoes, shirt, and pants under a long red coat that reached just above his ankles. The taller one was a silver suit of armor. They made their way to a set of oak double-doors.

"Well here we are," said Ed.

Ed pushed one of the double doors open. The room was simple with two couches, a desk, and a chair. In the chair sat a man with a smirk on his face. He had short black hair and wore gloves with a round marking on them along with a black military uniform.

"Good afternoon Alphonse, Fullmetal," said Colonel Roy Mustang.

Ed put on a fake look of surprise.

"What no insult this must be serious," Ed said.

"There will be time for that later, shrimp," said the Colonel.

Ed started to twitch in an irritated way but restrained himself of the moment otherwise. The Colonel smiled at this but said nothing about it.

"Alright Fullmetal, your new assignment it to investigate some strange happenings in a small village called Dub'kow in the west east," the Colonel said picking up a yellow file from his desk and holding it out for Ed.

Ed took the file and pulled the files out and quickly scanned the page. His eye began to twitch again. He looked up from the paper to the Colonel.

"What kind of stupid joke is this," Ed said. He looked back down to the paper.

"People begin turned into objects and animals. Items flying across rooms, and exploding in mid-air," said Ed.

"This isn't a joke Fullmetal. I want you and Al to go to the town and investigate," the Colonel his face set in a frown and glare combination.

Ed looked at the paper once more then sighed.

"Fine we'll set out right away," Ed said.

Ed and Al turned to leave the office.

"Fullmetal be careful on this one. We have no idea of what we're dealing with here. It could be dangerous," they heard the Colonel say behind them.

"Geez, Colonel. You're starting to sound like a mother or something," Ed said shooting a smirk over his shoulder.

Ed and Al rushed out the door and shut it behind them before the door was blasted apart by a stream of flames. The Colonel was now standing behind his desk, his fingers in a snapping position.

Ed and Al dashed down the hall away from the office. They didn't see when Mustang plopped back down in his chair and sighed deeply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunamora: Well there is the first chapter. Reviews are welcome as well as critisium(sorry having an off spelling day.) I'll have the second chapter up as soon as I have time!


	2. Chapter 2: Harry and the Gang

Disclaimer: I don't the Harry Potter Charactors either!

Lunamora: Wow I got the 2nd chapter up faster then I thought I would. Cool! Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

A tall scrawny teenager with jet black hair, green eyes, and a strange lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead emerged over a hill just north of the small town of Dub' kow. He looked over his shoulder back the way he had come.

"Ron, Herminoe come on! We're almost there," he yelled over his shoulder.

Next up the hill came a skinny girl with messy brown and gold hair. She had a stern and serious look on her face.

After her came a wheezing fiery red hair with freckles. He stumbled up to the top of the hill.

"Harry mate. I don't think I could take another step. Can we rest for a bit," the red head said panting.

Harry Potter looked at his friend ready to say no but with one look at his struggling friend. "Fine we'll rest for a while and discuss what we've found so far."

The trio sat down on the grass next to the road.

The girl, Herminoe Granger, was the first to speak.

"Well we discovered that the Death Eaters we are after can to this town which might I add is a long way from London and we don't know anything about the customs here."

Harry cleared his throat to stop her because he knew she was about to go off subject. She blushed slightly in an apologetic way.

"Anyway. They have been creating quite a lot of disturbance so it was easy to find them, but we don't know why they would do such things. It's unlike them unless there is a big event or something where they can scare a lot of people," Harry said.

"Right. I think that they were trying to lure Harry here so they could bring him to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so that the prophecy could be finished," said Herminoe her head cupped in her fingers.

"No I don't think so. Without much protection I would be an easy target to just scoop up and besides he needs a way to take over the wizarding world. He made now be the most powerful wizard in the world without Dumbledore…," Harry said but paused at mentioning their old headmaster's name, who had died less then a year earlier. He looked back up at his friends to see that they were also grieving. He sucked it up and got ready to continue their discussion. His friends looked back ready to do the same.

"But I still think that if all the wizards on our side team up then we should be able to defeat him as well as the Death Eaters. I think he's looking for a new edge. Like a new spell or power that will help him win but what could be way out here," Harry finished.

They all paused for a moment to think over Harry's words. Then they looked back up and without another word, they all stood and dusted themselves off. Then they started towards Dub'kow once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunamora: I hope I can intergrade my twist in the next chapter but it may have to wait. We'll see!


	3. Chapter 3: What The?

FMAxHp

Chapter 3

Ed and Al stood on the edge of their destination, Dub'kow. They looked around the streets. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. It was just a small village. It seemed to be much poorer then most though. As they began to walk through the streets they noticed that the food stalls had barely any food and the only stand that looked to have anything of value was a stall with daggers and arrows.

The houses we're made of wood and the roads were all dirt. Despite all this the people seemed happy. The children played outside of their homes and people rushed around busily. It was like they had all they ever wanted and didn't need anything else, like they didn't have a care in the world.

"These people," said Al, "They're all so happy with so little."

"Yeah. Why would anyone want to make a ruckus here? What can they hope to gain," said Ed.

He moved his hands to hold the back of his head, his arms outward from that. He wore an expressionless face as he looked around the streets.

Al stopped suddenly looking down at the ground in thought.

Ed stopped and turned to look at his younger brother.

"Do you think that the people doing these things are trying to get someone's attention? What if…" Al trailed off for a moment before, "What if what we're dealing with isn't even human."

Ed immediately caught his brother's drift.

"You think one of those damn homunculus is trying to get our attention," said Ed plainly dropping his hands from his head back down to his sides.

Al looked up to his brother and gave a slight nod.

Suddenly out of no where a scream grew over the busy bustle. Ed and Al's heads both turned at the same time towards the sound of the noise. They saw a bar not 50 meters away. Then they looked at each other.

"Looks like we're about to find out," said Ed. He began to run towards the bar.

Al raised his hand in front of him and called, "Wait! Brother!" Then he sighed as he saw Ed continue to run towards the bar. Then Al began to run after him.

Ed slowed at the door to the bar. He pushed it open and froze at what he saw. There was a table with a white cloth on it as well as a scared looking man flying through the air. Both were about six feet off the ground.

"What the hell," Ed said his face had a look of pure surprise on it. He had read the reports but really didn't believe them till just then.

"Brother what's wrong," Al said coming up behind him.

He peeked over his brother to see what was going on and yelled at the site.

"Ghosts," he yelled.

"Al you know there's no such thing as ghosts," Ed said furiously.

Ed marched into the bar and looked around at the occupants. Two figures caught his eye. Both wore black robes with hoods up to shroud their faces in shadow and only their mouths could be seen. For a moment Ed thought he felt one of the hooded figures eyes on him but couldn't quite tell.

Ed noticed something else about the figures as well. Each one was moved what Ed could only guess was their hand under their robes. Ed glanced at the table and man then back at the two to see that their hands were moving in the same motion that the two above were moving around in the air.

Suddenly the figures' robes were still and Ed heard a loud thump behind him. He turned around to see the table lying sideways on the floor and the man was lying on the floor next to it. Ed felt the hooded fingers brush pasted him and head out the door.

"Al did you catch that," Ed said quietly his face no set in a frown.

"Those hooded figures were suspicious on their own but to be moving the same why that the table and man were also," Al said looking down at his brother.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I think we've found our guys," Ed said.

Ed turned and left the bar. He looked both ways looking for the figures. He saw one of their cloaks disappear into an alley a few buildings away. Ed ran after them. He could hear Al clanking along right behind him.

They stopped just before the alley then stepped into view. The figures stood there facing the pair as though Ed and Al had been expected.

"Brother, are you beginning to get the feeling this was all a set up," Al whispered.

"Yeah, but why would they do all this just to get our attention," Ed whispered back.

Suddenly one of the figures took a step forward. Ed and Al's eyes immediately locked onto the figure.

"Are you Edward Elric," asked the figure in a deep male voice.

"Who what's to know," Ed said emotionlessly.

"By order of our Lord, you must come with us," said the figure in a demanding voice.

Both figures lifted their arms to reveal sleeves and out of the sleeves came the figures' hands. In their hands was what looked like a stick with a handle. Ed smirked slightly.

"What'cha gunna do, poke me until I came," Ed said.

The hooded figure to the right said something that the brother's didn't quite understand but sounded something like, "Expelliarmus." Suddenly blue light flashed out of the end of the stick and struck Ed square on his chest. He was sent flying back into some barrels near the front of the alley.

Ed looked up at the figures a little banged up but otherwise alright.

"What the hell was that," he yelled angrily.

Both figures laughed at his question. They didn't answer but instead the hooded figure on the left pointed his wand at Al and said, "Petrificus Totalus," he said.

Al's arms and legs snapped together and he fell to the ground with a loud clang. He couldn't move. He wanted to call to his brother to ask what was going on but found he couldn't. He tried again frantically but to no avail.

Ed stood up and looked at his brother lying unmoving on the ground. He looked up to the two figures.

"What the hell did you do to him," he yelled.

"It seems he won't come willingly," said the figure on the left.

"Stupefy," said the one on the right with his wand still pointed towards Ed. A red light shot out of the stick towards him.

"Not this time," said Ed.

Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. A rock wall shot up in front of him. The light smashed into the wall and dispersed. There was a popping sound from behind the wall and suddenly one of the figures was in front of Ed. Ed stepped back with a look of surprise on his face. The figure raised his stick and shouted, "Stupefy."

This time the right light hit Ed squarely. He flew back against his own wall. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The light had knocked him completely unconscious.

"Now we just have to get him back to our Lord and Master," said the one who had knock Ed out. He stepped over beside Ed and bent down. He scooped Ed up under his arm. Ed hung limp limply and swayed as the man walked over next to his companion. They both disappeared with a loud pop.

Al still lay on the ground unable to move.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Central We Go!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of these charators. Well except for the Death Eaters in the last chapter. You could call them OC people.

Note: If you have any suggestions or constructive critism feel free to post a review. Other wise no flames. I hate flamers. It's a pet peeve of mine, sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Harry, Ron and Hermione sped through the streets of the little town of Dub'kow. They looked down every alley looking for the source of all the ruckus.

"They couldn't have gotten far. We heard the screams only a few moments ago. So where are they," Harry muttered to himself.

"Harry! Over here," Harry heard Ron yell from across the street.

Harry and Hermione ran beside Ron. They looked down at a suit of armor lying in the alley.

"He's petrified," said Hermione.

"He's wearing a suit of armor! Wouldn't the magic bounce right off of him," said Ron still staring at the suit.

"It's magic, Ron. A suit of armor would only protect the person inside from physical attacks like getting knocked back from a spell though the spell would still damage the person inside," she said.

She pulled out her wand and immediately undid the curse of the suit of armor. The suit lay still for a moment until they realized they could move again. They shot up onto their feet and started looking around wildly.

"Brother," it said in a desperate voice that sounded only slightly younger then the wizarding crew.

The suit of armor ran down the alley and began to look around in every direction before they gave up the search for whatever they were looking for. He dropped to his knees, where his arms hung limply at his sides and the group heard a sharp intake of breath. Harry began to move towards the armor. Hermione grab his arm and gave it a slight squeeze. He nodded slightly and continued forward when she let go. He walked over and stood next to the suit.

"Are you ok," Harry asked rather plainly.

The suit was silent for a moment.

"Where did they take him," the suit said roughly.

"What," asked Harry slightly confused.

Al turned to look at the boy standing next to him. He was again silent before suddenly Al jumped up pushed Harry back against the alley wall.

"Where did they take my brother! I saw your friend! She did the same thing as those hooded figures. Now where is my brother," Al yelled.

Harry coughed slightly at being slammed against the wall. He twitched slightly as Al tightened his grip on Harry's arms, pinning him against the wall. Hermione and Ron raised their wands and pointed them at Al.

"No," Harry called to them.

They both hesitated but still did not lower their wands.

"Describe these hooded figures then we may be able to help you, but you must calm down," Harry said quietly turning his head back to face Al.

Al stared at him a moment more before releasing his grip on Harry's arms. Al took a few steps back to give Harry some breathing room. Ron and Hermione ran up to check if Harry was ok.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted," Al said quietly.

"Nothing we haven't seen before mate," said Ron as though nothing had happened.

"Anyway, why don't you tell us all that happened so we can figure out if we can help you," said Hermione.

"Thank you but I must report this to the Colonel. I have an idea. You seem to know something about these figures and their alchemy. You should come with me and I can tell you the whole story on the way," said Al.

"Colonel? Alchemy," Harry said quietly while looking up at Al as he still sat on the ground.

Harry looked at his friends and they looked at him. They all nodded at the same time.

"Alright we'll go with go to see this Colonel guy but you have to tell us absolutely everything. Beginning with way you were in this town," said Harry as he pushed himself up off the ground.

Al nodded. "Oh yes," he said. "By the way my name is Alphonse Elric but everyone calls me Al."

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," said Harry pointing to his friends as he said their names.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Al said. "Now we better get going. It's a long way to Central."

The three looked at each other, confused for several reasons. Al hadn't reacted as everyone else did in the wizarding world to Harry's name so that meant he wasn't a wizard yet he seemed not to be too confused on what the hooded figures had performed.

Second was they had never heard of this alchemy before now though it seemed to be a normal thing to Al.

Third where was this Central?

So many questions but they could all wait until after Al's story and so their journey back to Central began. Along the way Al explained everything that had happened to him and Ed up until Harry and the gang had saved Al. They were almost half way back to Central before he finally finished as the wizards and witch inserted questions when Al paused.

"I see but why would the Death Eaters want your brother," Hermione asked.

"I wish I knew. Maybe for information from the Philosopher's Stone," Al said.

"You mean the Sorcerer's Stone," Harry said.

"I don't know. Maybe in your culture it is called that but I'm not for sure," Al said then paused. "Wait a minute how do you know about it?"

"My firs year at school at had to stop Voldermort from stealing it to gain eternal life," said Harry.

"You sure were banged up after that one but you've have worse since then," said Ron.

"That can't be it then. The philosopher's stone is an alchemy enhancer that lets you bend the law of equivalent exchange," said Al.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Looks like you were right mate," Ron said to Harry.

"Al what exactly is this 'alchemy'," Hermione asked.

"I think it would be better for the moment if I just show you," Al said.

He walked off the side of the road where a vast forest laid. He reached under his cloth and brought out a piece of chalk. He drew a round circle with some odd shapes in the center onto a random tree. Al then placed his hand on either side of the circle and pressed down. Blue light flashed around the tree and it molded itself into a rocking-horse.

The trio behind Al stared in awe.

"There are different transmutation circles for different types of alchemy. Perhaps when we meet the Colonel he'll show you his. There are many, many parts to alchemy but a few exceptional people don't even need the transmutation circle. People like my brother, who have been to the gate," Al said turning back to the group.

"Th… The gate?" Ron stammered.

"The gate that holds the Truth behind Truths. The place where souls go when their bodies die," said Al.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the young trio.

"But why would he go there," said Harry slowly.

"That is a tale from another time, speaking of which we've wasted enough. Let's keep moving," Al said.

The group knew that was the end of that. They waited fro Al to join them once again and they continued on their way towards Central.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ed sat in what looked like a medieval dungeon. His hand were chained to the wall above his head and held apart by an iron bar. He let his legs straight out in front of him. He had only come to about an hour before, also three hours after being knocked out. He had not seen anyone since then.

He looked up at the chain on his automail arm. He had tried and tried to break the chain on that hand but to no avail. He didn't know what these chains were made over but he couldn't risk pulling so hard that he broke his automail. Not only did he need it for alchemy but if it broke Winry would surely kill him.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the cold rock wall, looking up. He sat waiting for someone to come so he could figure out what the hell was going on.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lunamora: Well I figure you guys have been so great with the reviews that I might as well give you little details from the next chapter but only three. If I get five reviews on this chapter then I will do this at the end of the next chapter also!

1. Ron and Mustang don't exactly hit it off. (Not meant to sound yaoi like by the way.)

2. Ed has a little one sided yet calm cussing spat with Voldermort.

3. Someone has a crush!


	5. Chapter 5: Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or FMA charactors.

Claimer: I do own the hooded figures since their not real Death Eaters in the books or movies.

------------

Chapter 5

Al, Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived in Central many questions and explanations later. It was sometime late in the afternoon the day after they had left Dub'kow.

"Here we are," said Al as the group walked through the West Gates.

The trio stared in awe at the buildings and people around them. The streets were busy with people buying things or just hanging out. It was much like Diagon Alley but revised into a whole different culture.

"Brilliant mate," Ron said to Al.

"It's not really much. We better hurry though. I don't want to miss the Colonel before he goes home."

The trio nodded in agreement and followed Al as he weaved through the streets until they entered a vast yet empty space right before a white marble building with a giant blue, white, and gold banner in the front.

"Wow," said Hermione. "That reminds me a bit of Gringotts."

"It kind of does, doesn't it," said Harry.

"This is Central Headquarters for the military," said Al.

"Are you in the military Al," asked Ron.

"No but my brother is. We're going to see Colonel Roy Mustang, Ed's superior officer," said Al.

The group began to walk up the steps of the giant building. Once they entered Al immediately began to lead them in what seemed like a never ending route of turns and straights. It was a while before they saw anyone. Once they did it was a young looking man with blonde hair and a tooth-pick in his mouth. The officer looked over to the group as they approached.

"Hey Al. You and Ed back already," he said. He looked around for a moment at the group then said, "Where is pipsqueak anyway?"

"Hello Lieutenant," said Al. "We have to see Colonel Mustang right away. It's about Ed."

"Ok if you say so. I'll hurry ahead and tell him you're here," the Lieutenant said.

And with that he rushed off turning left and out of sight.

"Al who was that," Harry asked.

"Oh that was Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Most people in here just call him Havoc though," said Al. "Come on we're almost there now."

"I hope so," said Ron.

Al then lead them down the hallway Havoc had disappeared into and straight to some wooden double doors. One door was open and the group slipped in.

"Please close the door behind you," said a stern looking man with sleek black hair and a scowl on his face.

Harry closed the door then went to join the group.

"What is all this Alphonse," said the man. "What happened to Fullmetal?"

Al looked down to the ground for a moment then back up to the Colonel to see that Havoc was still by the desk and a young blonde haired lady stood on the opposite side.

"Ed has…," Al began before pausing causing the Colonel's scowl to deepen.

"Edward has been captured by a group of evil wizards called Death Eater who follow the evil Lord Voldermort," Harry said since he was first to figure out that this was hurting Al a little bit.

The Colonel's eyes turned to Harry. Harry met his gaze without fear.

"And who are you three," said the Colonel.

"I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," said Harry. "We're wizards."

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang. This is First Lieutenant Hawkeye. Wizards are a myth in this area. There are only alchemists," said Mustang.

"Where we're from they're not," said Hermione.

"Do you have some proof of this. We are a military we run on facts," said Mustang.

"Accio book," said Harry as he raised his wand.

The book on the left side of Mustang's desk flew up into the air and straight to Harry who grabbed it right out of the air.

"Fair enough," Mustang said. "Now why don't you all take a seat and tell me the whole story."

He gestured to the couches behind the group. They did as instructed and Al began to tell the story, Harry and Hermione filling in. Ron seemed distant and stared at Lieutenant Hawkeye with a slight blush on his face. Everyone seemed too wrapped up the story to notice him anyway until Al finished and Roy looked over at him and say him staring at Hawkeye. He got a little smirk on his face.

"Enjoying yourself, Ron, was it," asked Roy rather menacingly.

Ron broke out of his trance and his already red face turned even redder. He turned to look at the Colonel.

"Yeah it was and I guess so," said Ron.

"Are you enjoying the view of my first Lieutenant," Roy said rather aggravated.

"Umm…" Ron said rather taken aback and once again blushed.

"You three have powers strange to this country but that does not mean you are the most powerful ones here," said Roy threateningly. "I suggest you watch what you do. You may piss someone powerful off."

The room was dead silent with shock.

"Colonel," Hawkeye said.

"Yes Hawkeye," Roy said calmly.

There was a loud bang and a bullet hole in the wall behind Roy just passed his head. His eye was twitching with slight surprise and some fear. All the others were covering their heads and nudging away from Roy.

"I suggest you straighten this out quickly, sir. You have more paperwork to do," Riza said holding her gun up towards Roy.

Roy's face calmed and he nodded to her then turned back to the group.

"Al," said Roy.

"Yes sir," Al said fear creeping into his voice because he was still staring at Riza's gun.

"I want you to go with these wizards and witch to their country to inform their government of the situation," Roy said sternly.

All four children nodded to the Colonel.

"Then I want one of their people to come here to speak with me. I would go myself but I'm tied down with paperwork but I also don't want you to return. I want to find a secure place to stay for a while, while our governments are figuring out what to do," the Colonel said.

"We'll leave right away, sir," said Al confidently having torn his mind from the gun to listen to Roy.

All four stood and readied to leave.

"All of you be careful. We don't want a mass hostage situation on our hands or worse," said Roy smirking slightly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed out the door and Al followed but right before he walked out Roy called his name. Al looked back over his shoulder. Roy gave him as close to a reassuring smile as he could muster.

"Don't worry. We'll get Fullmetal back no matter what," he said.

Al nodded and gave a little sound of thanks. He walked out the door and quickly caught up with the other three.

"What was that about mate," Ron asked.

"Nothing. We'd better hurry," Al said.

The three magic users looked at each other and shrugged. All four were soon out of the military building and walking through the streets of central. Nobody noticed Ron dropping to the back of the group to mop about his spat with the Colonel.

------------

A hooded figure walked down a dark hallway which had thick wooden door ways with barred windows on either side. Behind him followed two more hooded figures. They stopped in front of one of the wooden doors. The figure to left back of the group moved forward and unlocked the door by placing the tip of his wand on the lock. The door swung open slowly. The group looked down at a shadowy figure sitting on the ground below. There was stairs leading down to the floor where the person sat. The figure in front began to walk down the stairs. The two others remained behind to guard the door which they slammed shut and locked once more.

The figure going down the steps only looked in the direction it was going, a slight hissing sound coming from under the cloak. The person stopped in a few feet in from of the shadowed figure. He could now see that the figure's arms were chained apart on the wall.

Ed didn't look up at the figure standing in front on him.

"Edward Elric, State Alchemist, and only sixteen years old. Quite impressive," hissed the figure.

"I don't care what you think, bastard," Ed said without looking up and in an eerily calm voice.

"My, my. Not feeling all that friendly after I had my servants fed you and give you all the room you need," said the figure.

"So you're the piece of shit running this damn place. What'd you want from me," Ed said.

"Not one to waste time either. Very well then," said the figure. "I am Lord Voldermort, a dark wizard and the most powerful wizard in these lands. I am seeking a means to conquer these lands unrivaled, but to do that I need a new power. One this country has never seen before."

"Wizards are a damn myth that moms tell their kids at bed time and I'm not going to help a damn crack-pot like you," Ed said.

"But young Edward, the proof is standing before you," Voldermort said.

"What do y…," Ed trailed off as he looked up at his captor. His face showed a mixture of surprise and fear. His eyes were locked onto the face as what he could only describe as pure evil, the pale skin, the snake like features, and the golden-green eyes.

"Surprised are you? I assure you I am not one of your countries chimeras but a human who simply wishes to be immortal as well as powerful," said Voldermort a wicked smile appearing on his face as he saw Ed's expression.

Ed got over his shock and his fear and they turned to fury.

"You want me to tell you how alchemy works is that it," Ed asked.

"Precisely," Voldermort said.

Ed gave a little snort of laughter.

"Do you really think I'm going to help someone like you take over a country," said Ed.

Voldermort frowned slightly at this. He had thought that Edward, being so young would be easily persuade but finding out he was wrong was something he couldn't tolerate.

Voldermort flipped out his wand and said in a low hiss, "Crucio."

And invisible force hit Ed square on and an unbearable burning sensation flared up throughout his entire body. Ed couldn't take it and let out a horrible scream. His body went stiff as he tried to fight off the pain. Voldermort ended the spell after only a moment. Ed went limp in the chains his head hanging once more. His breathing had increased. Voldermort whipped around and proceeded up the stairs. Once he reached the top his servants opened the doors but he quickly looked over his shoulder at Ed.

"I will give you some time to think over that answer of yours," said Voldermort hissing angrily between his teeth.

They three left and Ed sat on the cold ground breathing rather hard, his body still tingling from the burning sensation of the Unforgivable Curse. His head hung so that his blonde hair covered his golden eyes.

Suddenly his lips curved up into a menacing smirk and he gave a little chuckle.

"Idiot," Ed whispered to himself.

He raised his head so he could lean it back against the wall behind him as he looked up to the ceiling. His smirk faded into a light smile.

_Wonder what Al's up to, _Ed thought quiet randomly but he did miss his little brother's loaming presence.

_Don't worry Al. This little speed bump won't stop me from getting your body back for you, _Ed thought happily.

Ed settled back into a semi-comfortable position and leaned his head over onto his normal shoulder. He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

-----------

Alright. You guys met the quota for review so I have to give you hints for the next chapter. Here you go!

1. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Al are going to stay at Hogwarts.

2. Trouble is brewing again at Hogwarts.

3. Ed won't be in this chapter but Voldermort will.


	6. Chapter 6: Explainations and Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't awn the Harry Potter of FMA charactors!

Claimer: I do own that one Death Eater. You'll learn his name in this chapter.

Chapter 6

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Al arrived in a busy street in Diagon Alley. Al was fidgeting slightly. This city was so different then the ones in his own country. Also it was still weird not traveling with Ed but instead three magic users just slightly older then himself. To make matter worse they had used the oddest mode of transportation. Harry had pulled an old beaten up shoe out of his pack and handed it to Hermione who had cast some sort of spell on it. Once they had all touched it, there had been this whirling sensation as they were lifted off the ground. Al of course had let go as soon as Ron told him to edge to get out of the situation.

They had arrived in Knockturn Alley so said Hermione so no one would notice them. They had made their way back up to the main road for Diagon Alley. They had already answered many questions from Al before he decided to just sit back for a while and only ask important questions. It had been a little much to take in.

"Alright. We're in Diagon Alley," Ron said with a blank look. "Now who are we going to see?"

"We're going to see your dad. He's in Fred and George's shop waiting for us. I sent him an owl not too long ago to tell him to meet us," Harry said.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Ron said groaning.

"Oh relax, Ron. We both told are parents at least what we were doing," Hermione said.

"Yeah but I never said they were happy about it," said Ron.

"We'll have to figure it all out later. I'm sure he brought other members of the Order with him so he won't have to repeat the story over and over again," said Harry starting forward.

The rest of them followed to a big shop. Once they walked inside two spiders dropped down onto Harry's and Al's heads. Hermione jumped slightly though none dropped on her but she relaxed once she saw the spiders staggering around like they were drunk. Ron however moved away from the two slowly.

Harry simply sighed and brushed the one on his head off. Al picked his off his head and started to examine it for a moment before gently setting it on the ground.

"Harry, Hermione" called a happy voice.

"Ronny-kins," said another one.

"I told you! Don't call me that," Ron yelled.

Two boys appeared from the back.

"It's been a long time, Fred, George," said Harry smiling and shaking both their hands.

"To long," said the one on left who looked just like the one on the right.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your big friend here," said the one on the right.

"Oh right. This is Alphonse Elric," said Harry he pointed to the twin on the right. "Al this is Fred, and George." He pointed to the one on the left as he said George's name.

"Please Al," they both said at the same time.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you," Al said rather shyly.

"Dad, and Lupin are waiting in the back," said George.

"But so is mum," said Fred frowning slightly at the thought.

"Right. Thanks for letting us use the back as a meeting place," Harry said.

"For you Harry! Anything," said George.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Al moved into the back. There sat one very red very angry lady as well as two men.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" yelled the woman.

Ron cringed slightly. The woman stood and stomped over to the group and hugged both Ron and Harry tightly.

"You could have at least sent to me to let me know you were alright! I was so worried," she cried.

"Mhhuumm," Ron gasped through her crushing embrace.

"Oh sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

She quietly let go and hugged Hermione briefly having got the message that this was urgent. She went back to her seat to observe.

"Hello Alphonse," said the man with red hair. "I am Arthur Weasley. This is my wife Molly and this is a member of the order, Remus Lupin. Harry told us in his letter that you would be joining us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Alphonse said.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley nodded in greeting to him.

"Well Harry you told us you had some new and very important information. Since you didn't just send it to us, I assume it's too important to risk being intercepted," Lupin said turning to look at Harry.

"Yes," Harry said his face now dead serious. "Voldemort has made a move. He has captured a boy about our age and Al's brother. That is why we brought him."

"A hostage situation? I understand the urgency but what's so important about this one boy," asked Mr. Weasley.

"This boy can't use magic. He uses what Al calls alchemy. It's a different art but has similar effects as magic," said Harry. He looked at Al who nodded to him.

Al stepped forward drawing a circle with a few symbols in the center. He placed his hands on either side and pressed down. There was a blue flash of light. When the light sub-sided attached to the floor was a rocking horse. Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared in amazement.

"Amazing. He didn't use a wand or a potion," said Lupin.

"Sir. My brother is a much more powerful alchemist then I am. Also we have gather information regarding some very dangerous subjects that in the wrong hands could be fatal," Al said sadly.

The adults looked at Al for a moment.

"This is very bad then," Mr. Weasley said. "Perhaps you could tell us how your brother was kidnapped and answer a few questions we have."

Al nodded.

"I'd be happy to if it will help Ed," Al said and he began telling the three magical adults the account of the past few weeks.

----------

Voldemort stood in the middle of his circle of followers. The number of which had grown greatly but still a few were missing having been captured when they had attempt to make Hogwarts and its headmaster fall.

"The boy is unwilling," Voldemort told his followers in a loud voice so all could hear. "We need to know the secret of his power in order for us to take the wizarding world for our own. I am open to suggestions from anyone."

Voldemort looked around at his followers until one stepped forward and bowed down on one knee.

"Fertun," Voldemort said.

"My Lord. I suggest that we must get someone he trusts under our control," said Fertun. "We should make them ask him so he will not be so reluctant."

"Ah, Fertun. That is an excellent idea. The only problem being is how to accomplish this. From what we have learned about Edward Elric the only one he trusts is Alphonse Elric, who at this moment is with Harry and his companions as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix," said Voldemort his voice growing colder with each word.

"Seems you've got a problem," a voice suddenly called from the top of the statue not far away from were the group resided.

All the Death Eaters turned to see who it was, and so did Voldemort. There on top of a giant angel sat a man with long green hair and dark green shoes, tank top shirt, short pants and a headband. The shirt only went to a few inches above his belly button. His eyes were cold and on his face sat a smirk.

"And who might you be," said Voldemort not yet even reaching for his wand.

"Someone who can help you. I am the Homunculus, Envy," said the man. "I will also tell you that Edward Elric is a bastardly little pipsqueak."

"So. I assume then that you and Edward do not get along and you'd be willing to help us get some information out of him," said Voldemort as a smirk slid onto his face as well.

"Yes and yes," Envy said his smirk widening.

"But how will we know that you are trust worthy? Do you take us for fools," said Voldemort.

"You don't. Just know that I have a score to settle with that pipsqueak and I will only ask one thing in return," said Envy.

"Which would be?"

"Do you know of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes."

"I want it. I don't care how you make it."

"All information on how to make the Philosopher's Stone is lost except for the making based on alchemy."

"Edward knows how as do I."

"Really," said Voldemort slyly.

"Really, no one has yet been able to transfer it into magical terms. Perhaps you could," said Envy.

"I will see what I can do. If I am unable to create one then we will make young Edward create it, after we get all the information we need," said Voldemort. "From what I know it will not kill him and we may still be able to use him after that. It would make taking over our world easier if we had an experienced alchemist on our side."

"Pipsqueak isn't exactly the most cooperative alchemist," said Envy smiling apparently over joyed at the things they were planning.

"A curse or a simple potion would do nicely, I believe," said Voldemort returning the evil smirk.

"Then it's settled. I'll be back in a few hours to interrogate pipsqueak and I trust you'll have a way to make the Philosopher's Stone by then," Envy said.

"I'll get my servants on the matter right away," Voldemort said.

"Good," Envy said.

Envy placed his right hand beside him and pushed him weight onto it. He swung his whole body around on it to disappear behind the statue. Voldemort stood looking at the place he had been.

"Fertun. I'm trusting the creation of the Philosopher's Stone to you. Use Edward if you must be only as a last resort. Do not fail me. This will be your only chance to redeem yourself," said Voldemort without turning to look at the Death Eater.

"Yes my lord," Fertun said almost at a whisper.

"The rest of you are dismissed until I call you again," Voldemort said.

"Yes, my lord," the rest all said at once.

There were dozens of pops and all left except for Voldemort himself.

-----------

"So, from your story Al. It doesn't seem alchemy is a match for magic," said Mr. Weasley.

"You must understand, Mr. Weasley, there were several factors that may have influnced the outcome. One we had no idea what we were dealing with, magic is a legend in our country. Two they had already immobilized me so it was two on one. Three both still young. I am a year younger then my brother though," Al said.

"I suppose but how will alchemy come in handy for a wizard, I wonder. It's not like there is a way to convert it into a power source," said Mr. Weasley.

Al took in a sharp breath and held it for a moment. Everyone looked at him.

"Al," Hermione said gently.

"I don't know if that is what they are planning, to convert alchemy into a power source but there are other things you should know before we leave," Al said as everyone's ears perked up to listen to him. "There are some creatures after us called homunculus. They have strange powers but none can use alchemy except for wrath, who has my brother's right arm and leg---"

"Wait a minute," Ron interrupted. "Your brother only has one arm and one leg? How does he get around?"

Al looked over at Ron the aura around him suddenly colder. Ron, Harry, and Hermione shrunk back a little and even the adults flinched slightly.

"We both made a mistake. Now we are both paying for it," Al said. "He uses automail which is a sort of mechanical limb which can act of a normal limb can. It just needs more matenenice. "

Ron simply nodded too scared to ask how Al was paying for the mistake.

"Lastly and perhaps most importantly, my brother knows almost everything there is to know about alchemy. If any of his information or research falls into the wrong hands, even I don't know what could happen," Al said.

"Thank you for telling us all this Alphonse," Lupin said. "I will be the one to visit this 'Colonel Roy Mustang' person. With the description you gave me of his office, I should be able to apperate there no problem."

"Thank you sir," Al said as the four children stood.

"Oh Harry," Mr. Weasley called. "I've arranged for you to stay at Hogwarts. It may have been infiltrated before but it is still the safest place for you four until this is all straightened out."

Harry frowned but reluctantly nodded. The four left with Harry in the lead. They set out for Hogwarts.

Meanwhile back in Fred and George's shop.

"Lupin should we have told them," said Mrs. Wealsey.

"No. They can handle themselves. Hogwarts has been a mad house since they left but I believe when they return things may settle down a bit," Lupin said. "I'm off then."

Lupin closed his eyes and got a mental picture of what Al had described as Mustang's office. With a pop, he disappeared leaving the husband and wife to themselves.

----------

Luna: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter but I'm sorry to say that you all didn't make the review quota so I won't give you hints about the next chapter.

Little FYI: I'm going to start updating every Friday or Saturday but only once cause I've got so much going on at the moment I'm limited to one chapter a week at best.

Thanks for understanding! Have a great weekend!


	7. Chapter 7: Arriving and Meeting

**Lunamora: **Sorry I didn't update last week! My computer was in the shop so I couldn't. Sorry again!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of there charactors.

-------------

Chapter 7

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk in central hidden behind a pile of paper work though at the moment the work did not interest him. He sat in his chair spun away from the desk looking out the window, thinking deeply.

It had been a few days since Al and the three young magic users had left for the wizarding country. Fullmetal was his subordinate and Mustang was responsible for him. If something happened to Ed it would be on Roy's head. Also Roy had grown to respect the young alchemist as a friend and an officer.

Roy was violently snapped out of his thought when there was a loud pop from behind the paper work. Roy immediately turned the chair around and stood with his fingers also raised ready to makes some sparks fly. He did not fire when he saw a ruffed up looking man now standing in the middle of his office, but instead his frown deepened slightly.

Lupin's wand was already on the blue uniformed man in front of him since he had already seen the man take a defensive stance.

"Are you from the wizarding government," Roy asked stiffly.

"So to speak and am I to assume you are Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward Elric's commanding officer," Lupin said with an equally as stiff voice.

"I am," Roy said not wanting to be the first to lower his guard.

"Well now that that's settle to business shall we," Lupin said sliding his wand under his coat.

"I am Remus Lupin of the Order of the Phoenix," Lupin said.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist," Roy said lowering his hand.

"Al told me and one of my comrades all of the account of Edward's capture and then told me that a member of our government was to see you," Lupin said.

"Yes. I need to know more about this man that has supposedly captured Fullmetal or Edward if you prefer," Roy said.

"He is a powerful wizard gone bad. He seeks immortality and the means to defeat all who oppose him especially Harry Potter," said Lupin.

"I met Harry already but I do have one question concerning the matter. Why is he after Harry," Roy asked.

"There is a prophecy concerning the two but it is unimportant at the moment," Lupin said.

"You are correct. Do you have any idea what this Voldemort fellow would want with a State Alchemist," Mustang said.

"We believe he seeks a new means to take out those who oppose him as I said earlier and this country's alchemy would provide the opportunity," said Lupin. "Also I hear Edward knows a few things that would be bad for us all in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's hands."

"Yes that is true. Fullmetal and his brother travel around gaining information about an item we'd rather not have created or otherwise known about," Roy said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I understand now. Thank you for that brief explanation Colonel," Lupin said. "I do wonder one more thing though. Why Edward? Is he special in some way that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would want to capture him?"

Roy gave a slight sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Though not many people will admit it, Fullmetal is one of the most powerful alchemists in the state and possibly the world. He is still young and therefore still able to be manipulated but he has been through much. He is more of an adult then any boy his age," Roy said. "He is also a dog of the military no matter how much he hates it. He will not be easily persuaded."

"Thank you again Colonel," Lupin said. "Now to the real matter at hand. Do you have a proposition of what to do?"

"We obviously need to save Fullmetal but the thing is both of us will have to cooperate, my subordinates and your Order," Roy said.

Lupin nodded in agreement then waited for the Colonel to continue.

Roy began to describe his plan.

-----------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Al stopped in front of the twin doors leading into the great castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"A few things before we enter Al. One, avoid talking to anyone unless we say it's ok. You never know who to trust anymore. Two, don't tell anyone why we're here even if we say you can trust them. And three, watch out for the ghosts. You get a full body shiver if you walk through them," Hermione said.

"G… ghosts," Al said as his suit seemed to turn a paler shade and fear crossed the metal face.

The other three looked him slightly startled. They didn't know of anything that would make a suit of armor show such emotion. They quickly shook it off and pushed on the doors to open but found them locked.

"Oh yeah," Hermione exclaimed as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and placed the tip of her wand on the door. "Flabber-gaster gummies."

The doors pushed themselves open as Hermione looked at her friends' stunned faces. The paper in her hand burst into flames and disappeared as they rushed through the doors before they could close.

"Lupin gave it to me. It's a new security measure Professor McGonagall put in to make the castle safer," she said.

"Right then," Harry said gathering himself back together. "We better go see her to tell her we're here."

"No need, Potter. I'm right here," said a voice from on top of a stair case facing the entrance.

All four teens looked up them to see a slightly wrinkled woman wearing a forest green hat and robes with gold trimming.

"Nice to see you again Professor" Harry said.

"Yes well to business," the Professor said with a note of seriousness in her voice. "Remes told me everything in a letter that arrived this morning. You will be staying in the Gryffindor Tower in the seventh year's dorm so you may talk with your old friends until you must be off again. You are also allowed to sit in on some classes since you are still underage wizards and a witch but it is your choice. The password is 'Vampire Lolly'."

"Thank you very much for the hospitality, Professor," Hermione said.

"It's nothing Mrs. Granger. This school isn't quite the same without you three or Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said sadly.

"Well we'll go to the dorm and get settled in then," Ron said.

"You do that, and try to make sure that no one asked to many questions about Alphonse, Potter. We don't want anyone to find out you're here for as long as possible," the Professor said.

"Thank you maim," Al said as Harry nodded in agreement.

The three started off towards the dorm. About half way up the stairs students began to flood the hallways to switch classes. Most the group passed stopped and stared for several reasons. One, a big suit of armor was walking the hall which wasn't all that unusually but this one seemed to have a personality. It only took them a moment more to conclude that someone must be inside. Two, was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There had been many questions when word got out that they hadn't been on the train.

The four companions simple ignored the stares they got from other students as they continued to climb the shifting staircases until they reached a portrait of a rather porkly lady in a pink dress.

"Vampire Lolly," Harry said to her.

Al jumped in surprise as it moved and nodded to them. Then the portrait swung open to reveal a pathway. The three magic users walked in as if it was normal but Al hesitated but scampered after them a moment later.

-----------

Ed sat on the cold floor looking down at his lap. His hair was messy and the band holding his braid had long since snapped. His pants were dusty and wrinkled as well as his shirt. His automail arm was stiff from lack of movement and the dust getting into the joints.

Suddenly someone pushed the door above open then slammed it shut. Ed's tired eyes immediately shot up to it and he gapped at what he saw.

There stood a slim blonde haired girl. She wore a white tank top under a blue jacket and wore short blue jean shorts. Her hair was tied back into a high pony-tail and two long strands hung on the edges of her bangs.

"Ed," she cried as soon as she saw him sitting there.

She ran down the stairs and immediately ran to him. She hugged him tightly as she squatted next to him.

"I was so worried," she said into his ear.

"Winry, what are you doing here," Ed said slowly.

"I don't know. These weird guys in hooded cloaks just showed up at the automail shop and grabbed me. Then there was this weird popping sound and I was at the door of the cell. They pushed me in and here we are," Winry Rockbell as she released Ed and sat back on her ankles. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"They want the secret of how to perform alchemy and I suppose information about the Philosopher's Stone."

Winry's eye gleamed slightly at the mention of the Philosopher's Stone.

"But why? What possible use could these people have for it? Isn't it just an alchemy amplifier," she said.

With that Ed moved his left leg up and kicked Winry in the side. Even though the kick was not quite as strong as it would have been if Ed could move freely it still sent Winry rolling back a few feet.

"Ed," Winry said with a note of fear in her voice. "Why did you do that?"

"Nice try, Envy," Ed said smirking at her. "Winry knows how important the Philosopher's Stone is and what it can really do since we've told her a lot about our research. Also you didn't throw a wrench at me when you first saw me and then yell at me for worrying you and Auntie Pinako as well as the shape my automail is in."

The fear on Winry's face quickly turned to an evil smirk.

"Well seems you're more observant of the people who come to see you then I thought," the fake Winry said. "I thought the joy of seeing your little girlfriend was enough, pipsqueak."

Ed's smirk turned into a deep frown and glare. His anger rose at being called a pipsqueak but he held back for he couldn't do much chained up like this.

"So how are you going to get the information out of me now? I won't trust anyone who comes in here anymore," Ed said.

"So you've already figured out that I'm helping the wizards as well. I was thinking of forcing you with something you can't stand to see," Envy said as he reverted back to his normal self if you can call it normal.

"And what would that be," Ed said.

Envy gave a wicked smile and transformed again. Ed's eyes shrunk back and his face showed total disbelief.

"Stop it," he said quietly at first then he screamed loudly, "STOP IT NOW."

Envy just stood snickering in his new form, waiting for Ed to just give up. He watched Ed trying to tear his eyes away but could not. Such pleasure came to Envy seeing the Fullmetal Alchemist in such a state.

-------------

Well you guys meet the goal. So I have to give you hints.

1. Al gets to meet some Hogwarts students.

2. Envy almost broke Ed.

3. Voldemort is an idiot but an evil idiot.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of these charactors FMA or HP

**Lunamora: **Sorry about being slow on all these chapters. My schedule is wack lately. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Until then ENJOY!

------------

Chapter 8

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Al entered a round room with several chairs, a couch, tables, and a fire place. The main colors of the room seemed to be red and gold. No one was in the room at the moment. Al just assumed they all had classes then.

"Alright. Let's all find our beds then," Hermione said before turning to Al. She pointed to the left staircase first. "Up there is the girl's dorm rooms. Boys aren't allowed up there. The right staircase is to the boy's dorm where you'll be staying with Ron, Harry, and probably a few other boys."

Al nodded as Hermione turned around and started up to the girl's side. Al followed Harry and Ron as they went up to the boys. Harry pushed open a door but paused before entering. On different beds sat three boys all of which looked up at the new comers as they entered.

"Harry! Ron!" one rather porkly boy exclaimed.

Ron and Harry threw their stuff onto their beds.

"Hello, Neville, Seamus, and Dean," Harry said nodding to each of them.

All three looked at each other a moment then back to Harry.

"That's it mate," the boy sitting on the bed with the label Dean Thomas on it asked. "You're not going to tell us why you weren't on the train and no one's seen head nor tail or you since the end of last year."

"I'm not supposed to spread it around school so there for I can't even so much as whisper about it or the whole school will know," Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well could you at least tell us what you are doing with a giant suit of armor following you around," Seamus Finnigan, or so said the label on his bed.

"I am Alphonse Elric," Al said bowing his head slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The three boys jumped slightly.

"You mean there's a person inside that thing," said Neville Longbottom.

Al sighed slightly as Harry slowly said, "Yes."

Harry and come to the realization that as long as they had known Al he had never taken his suit of armor off. He looked over to Ron who was looking at him apparently having just come to the same realization.

"Al will be staying but none of us are attending any classes," Ron said as he began to unpack. "This should hopefully only be temporary."

"Hopefully? You guys don't like Hogwarts any more," Seamus asked.

"We never said that but there are too many things we could be doing rather then being cooped up here," Harry said as he began to unpack as well.

All three other boys in the room were silent, pondering all that had been said.

Once Harry and Ron finished unpacking they waved good-bye to the other boys and headed back down into the Common room. Hermione was already down there and had gotten the same questions from some other girls including Lavender Brown, who Hermione informed them she still didn't like very much but agreed to put up with her while they were there.

"Should we show Al around then," said Ron as his stomach growled. "I say we go to the kitchen first!"

"Excellent idea Ron," Hermione said. "I want to see how the house elves are getting along."

"Yeah," Harry said. He turned to look at Al and said, "That ok with you?"

"Sounds like fun," Al said.

"Then it's settled," Ron said.

All four marched out of the common room and out of the portrait entrance. They began their journey down the stairs to the secret entrance to the kitchen.

------------

Voldemort smirked down at the figure sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Very well done Envy," Voldemort said quietly.

"I try," Envy said now back in his normal form. "He lasted longer then I thought he would, I'll give him that."

Ed sat in front of the two figures completely unconscious. He had not broken under Envy's transformation torture but he almost had. Instead of giving up he had banged him head against the wall behind him and knocked himself out so he wouldn't have to endure the torture anymore.

"He is rather clever," Voldemort said.

"You have no idea," Envy said smirking. "I'll give another go after he wakes up."

"No, that won't be necessary, Furtun finally got his hands on so Truth potion," said Voldemort. "We'll have all that we need out of him in a matter of hours hopefully. Then we'll take a few hours to find out if alchemy can be performed by wizards or mix with magic. If not then we'll need Edward for just a bit more but if we do, he's all yours."

"That's very generous of you," Envy said.

"I may be a dark wizard but I am a gentleman," Voldemort said.

"Yes well, I believe my comrades are itching for an update on the Philosopher's Stone. Do you have anything new," Envy asked.

"Yes actually. We have pulled our resources all over the wizarding world and many in the muggle world. We have learned that using magic to create it would not work but instead create something different all together. We found that since it can only be used to enhance alchemy the only way for it to be a true Philosopher's Stone is for it to be created through alchemy. If it created with magic it will become what we call a Sorcerer's Stone, an elixir for eternal life," Voldemort said. "Though one must be pure of heart to create the Sorcerer's stone at all and there is also no need for causalities."

"That is unfortunate," Envy said. "I will report this to my comrades and return with any information they have to give you."

Voldemort simply nodded and followed Envy out of the dungeon. Once the door was closed Ed looked up to it. He had woken up some where in the middle of the conversation but had stayed still to see what he could find out. He had caught Voldemort's findings, though he had not caught the part about the Truth potion.

"Interesting," Ed muttered to himself.

----------

Ron reached up and started to what seemed like tickle the pear in a portrait of many different fruits. Al looked around the giant empty room they had entered a moment before. There were lots of long tables and benches set up into four rows as well as another one on top of a stage.

The portrait swung away just like the portrait of the Fat Lady. All four companies stepped inside. They were instantly surrounded by several small wrinkly creatures. Al almost jumped and would have if he had not been so afraid that he might step on one.

"Harry Potter is back," squeaked a little brown one who wore what looked like a sack as clothing. "Dobby has missed his and his friends."

"Hey Dobby," Harry said to the little wrinkled thing. "Do you think we could have some food? We just arrived and we're kind of hungry."

"Anything Harry Potter wishes he will have," Dobby squeaked happily.

All the little creatures rushed off to gather food and a few helped to start to boil water for tea.

"Dobby this is our good buddy, Al," Ron said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to Al.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dobby," Al said.

"Oh no, giant master Al, the pleasure is all ours," said Dobby obviously awed at Al's size.

The four retreated to a corner where they could talk and would be out of the way of the house elves scurrying over the floor. The elves pushed mountains of food into their hands as well as tea and a bottle butterbeer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately dug into the food but Al just looked down at it, sadly.

"Whath tha mather Al," Ron said through a mouth full of food. "Not hungry?"

"He has to be hungry, he hasn't eaten since…," Hermione said trailing off. "Well actually we've never seen you eat, Al."

Al took a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm just not in the mood to eat, I guess," Al lied.

Harry glanced suspiciously in Al's direction but let the subject drop for the moment. The three continued to eat the food the house elves kept pushing on them. Soon the group had finished their meal. They all thanked the house elves for it as well as some bags with food in them for later. The four headed out of the picture frame. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved to Dobby before the picture swung shut.

"You think we should just go back up to the dorms," Ron asked already searching through the goodie bag.

"Um…," Al said.

"Al, do have somewhere you would like to go," Hermione asked turning to the giant suit of armor.

"Does this place possibly have a library," Al asked shyly.

Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron gave each other a look. Hermione looked to them and scowled but then looked to Harry with a pleading face.

"Alright! Hermione, why don't you show Al the library? Ron and I will go check out what's changed around the school," Harry said slowly.

Hermione squeaked with happiness. She grabbed Al's arm and dragged him towards the door of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry just watched until they were gone.

"What'd you make of Al not ever eating anything, mate," Ron asked.

"I don't know. We don't know enough about this alchemy he and his brother use," Harry said. "I'm not sure if he's even human, but we'll eventually find out."

Ron nodded and both boys headed towards the door as well to explore the school.

----------

**Lunamora: **Ok guys. I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to give you hint for the number of reviews you have. It's too restricting if I haven't already written the chapter so if I did already write it before I posted the chapter before it, I will give you hints.

Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9:Information and Rescue

**Lunamora:** Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I just finished it a moment a ago so I'm sorry if it's still a little messy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charactors except for that one death eater, Funten.**

----------

Chapter 9

Roy Mustang and Arthur Weasley stood together along with all of Roy's available subordinates including, Jean Havoc with his trademark toothpick, Alex Armstrong with his shirt on, and Riza Hawkeyes. These were all that were available at the moment the others had work assigned to them already.

"Everyone got the plan," Roy said.

Everyone nodded even Riza.

"Then you are dismissed. Mr. Weasley and I are leaving soon. Does anyone have anything to say before we go," Roy said frowning.

"We'll miss you Colonel," said Havoc smiling trying to give the Colonel some encouragement.

"Bring young Elric back safe sir. We're counting on you," Armstrong said.

"Be careful sir," Riza.

Roy nodded to each of them in turn.

"Thank you all. We'll be back as soon as Full metal is safe," Roy said. "No subordinate of mine is going to die."

Roy and Mr. Weasley turned away from the group and preceded away from the military's central headquarters towards a car waiting for them. An officer saluted Mustang then opened the door. Mr. Weasley slid in first then the Colonel sat. The officer closed the door and ran around to the driver's seat.

"Why must we use this muggle vehicle again," Mr. Weasley said as he looked around the interior of the car as it was a much older model of car then he was used to.

"Because I have only seen a little of your magic and I don't rust it to be blunt," Roy said smoothly. "Besides I do not wish to raise suspicion if someone were to see us suddenly disappear it could be very bad for our mission which we can not afford to jeopardize."

"I see," Mr. Weasley said.

"Officer," Roy called to the front, "Take us to the train station."

"Yes, sir," said the officer.

The car started forward towards the train station.

-----------

Hermione dragged a stumbling Al into the library who instantly froze when he saw the vast library.

"Wow," Al said

"It is a good library isn't it. All we could ever need to know is in here," Hermione said.

"Is there on a book on wizarding legends," Al asked quietly, quite aware of the now silent atmosphere that had somehow generated in the library as it does in all others.

"Yes right this way," Hermione said pointing to a row of shelves on the left.

Hermione quickly maneuvered through the students in the library towards the shelf. She and Al made it in no time at all.

"I'll leave you to look for what you need," Hermione said. "I'll be in the spells section if you need me. It's only three rows over to the right."

Al nodded to her and then turned to the rows and rows of book in front of him. He quickly scanned the titles picking up a book every now and then. He stopped again once he came to the book titled, "Legendary Artifacts." He picked up the book and quickly turned to the index in the back of the book. He scanned down the list and froze when he saw two words, Philosopher's Stone.

_I found it, _Al thought

He took the book the table and quickly turned to the page number listed behind the Philosopher's Stone in the index. He quickly read through the section. It was short but contained a lot of information, though most of it Al and Ed already knew. Al finally found the part he was looking for. It was a little paragraph titled, "Ingredients." Though he was dismayed to find that wizard had ever been successful in creating one.

_Back to the drawing board,_ he thought.

Suddenly someone placed a hand on his shoulder, Al, not having expected it, jumped.

"Wooah man, we're not gunna hurt ya," said the person behind him.

Al turned around to find a blonde haired boy wearing black robes with yellow trim.

"Hi, I'm Ernie," the boy said smiling. "Me and my friends were just kinda wondering why you're wearing that suit of armor."

"Oh…umm," Al said. "I don't know. I just do."

"I see," Ernie said. "What's your name?"

"Al," Al said shyly.

"Well I'll see you around Al," Ernie said as he turned around and walked over to another group of boys.

Al sighed and closed the book. He stood and brought it back over to the shelf he had found it on. Then he continued his search for information.

----------

Two men in hooded cloaks entered the dungeon. Ed didn't move or even look up but he could still hear every step they took. The two man walked down the stairs and over to him. Each stood on one side of him, and then in came three more people, Voldemort, Funten, and Envy. Funten held a glass vial with a clear liquid inside. All three stood in front of Ed moments later. Voldemort made a motion towards Funten in silence and Funten stepped forward with a vial towards Ed. Funten shoved it into Ed's mouth and forced his head up against the wall, causing it to slam painfully against the brick wall behind Ed. The liquid slipped into Ed's mouth and then he was forced to swallow. Once this was done, Funten stepped back out of the way.

"Edward, would you please be so kind as to tell us how to make a Philosopher's Stone with magic," Voldemort said now smiling almost wickedly.

"There is no way that I know of," Ed said now unable to control how much information he gave out.

Envy frowned and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Voldemort.

"Are you sure that potion worked?" Envy asked.

"Yes," Voldemort said. "He doesn't know how then. Then Edward, how could we help you figure it out."

"I would have to study the properties of magic as well as all the spells," Ed said bluntly now trying to fight against the potion.

"What would you do if we gave the chance to study them and then make the Philosopher's Stone, if we told you that after we were done with it that we would give it to you for you and your brother's needs?" Voldemort asked.

"I would think you were lying and not help you with your damn plans," Ed said.

"And if I gave you my word as a wizard?"

"Still, not a chance."

Envy growled finally having had enough of Ed's insolence. He stepped forward and kicked Ed hard in the stomach. Ed gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him and as soon as Envy retracted his foot, Ed started coughing uncontrollably. It took a moment for him to be able to gasp air into his body and it would be several minutes before his breathing returned to normal.

Voldermort sighed and said, "That's enough for today. I don't believe we'll get much more out of him since the potion will were off any moment now."

Voldemort, Funten, and the two guards turned to leave the room but Envy stayed for a moment glaring at Ed with hatred. He wanted so much to kill Ed now that he was weak but they needed him a while longer though it pained Envy to admit it. Finally, Envy turned and jumped up to the top of the stairs to catch up with the rest of the group.

Once Ed heard the door close, he smirked. He spit two things out one onto the ground and the other he spit out only so far that part was still in his teeth as he held it there. One was the clear liquid and he watched it as it disappeared into the cracks between the bricks on the floor. The second was a metal key, now clutched in-between his teeth.

_I better hurry. No telling how long till they notice the key is gone,_ Ed thought.

Ed pulled his legs underneath himself so he could push himself up to the locks on his wrists. He carefully inserted the key into his automail arm side's lock and proceeded to turn it until he heard a click. He pushed open the lock and then took the key to unlock his normal arm. He stood up and flexed his wrists, though he didn't linger too long on it.

He quickly walked over to a wall and clapped his hands together. He placed his hands on the wall but he was immediately thrown back by a green light. He landed on the floor not too far away. He sat up and rubbed his head, his hair falling down around his shoulders since braid was gone.

_A magical barrier? _Ed thought. _Now how am I going to get out?_

Suddenly, there were several loud booms from down the hall outside Ed's cell. He heard people rushing towards the noise and yelling something that he couldn't quite make out.

_What the hell? _Ed thought.

There was a flash of red light as well as a gold and blue one, and the dungeon door flew off its hinges. Ed had to duck and roll away so he wouldn't get hit. He stood back up and looked to the door there stood three people. One, a smug looking Colonel, two a shorter red haired man, and third a very tall Major Armstrong, with no shirt on and his alchemy gauntlets, all now looking down at Ed.

"What took you so long," Ed said smirking but it was more just from relief.

"No time to chat. Best we get out of here now," said the red haired man.

Everyone nodded and Ed ran up the stairs to join them. His legs felt like rubber from sitting on the hard ground so long but he didn't care. He was finally getting out of this god-forsaken place. Once he reached the others they headed back out the dungeon door without a word. They all knew to save the talk for later.

They blasted away at advancing guards, walls, and anything else that got in their way. Finally after what seemed like forever, Armstrong broke down the last wall and sunlight flooded onto the ground causing Ed to be temporarily blinded but he quickly regained his vision. They all headed out and stopped at the edge of a small stream. Ed quickly glanced back at the place they had just come out of and saw a giant castle that looked ready to fall any moment. The place was in ruins obviously only standing because of magic. Ed turned back to the moat. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. The earth beneath them sunk slightly as Ed used earth from both sides of the moat to construct a bridge that they could cross on. Everything was perfectly smooth and they all hurried across. It was misty but the group could make out a black car waiting for them. They all quickly hopped in and Mustang immediately told the driver to go but the driver didn't budge.

"Officer," Mustang said fiercely.

Armstrong grabbed the man's shoulder and spun him around to face the group. His eyes were blank and on his head rested a lightning bolt shaped scar. Armstrong quickly climbed out of the car and opened the cab door. He pushed the driver over not wanting to leave him to rot in this evil place, and hopped into the driver's seat. He started the car and closed the door just as a green light shot out at him. It passed right in front of his face but he simple ignored it. He pressed down on the gas pedal and they were off.

They hit a few bumps on the get away and Ed had a strong suspicious the bumps were people. None the less he was finally safe.

----------

Hey everyone! I know this chapter was a little messy but hey ED IS SAFE! YEAH! W

Ihope you all enjoyed it! Please reveiw and critisism is fine with me just don't flame!


	10. Chapter 10: Guess who's back

**Lunamora: **Sorry this chapter took so long and that it is so short. I've been really busy. This chapter is probably messy too. So again sorry!

----------

Chapter 10

Al sat in the Gryffindor Common Room looking at the fire crackle and glow. Suddenly an image of Ed's face flashed through his mind.

"Brother," Al said quietly with a note of sadness in his voice.

"Al? What are you still doing up?" said a male voice from behind him.

Al turned his head slightly to see Harry standing on the steps that led up to the boys' rooms.

"Just thinking," Al said.

"I see," Harry said as he walked towards the chair opposite of Al's. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sure if you'd understand even if I think Brother would allow it," Al said.

"Your brother isn't here at the moment. You can tell me anything. I highly doubt it's something I can't relate to since I've been through a lot more than you might think," Harry said in a concerned voice.

Al looked to the ground for a moment, thinking about what to do. He wanted to tell Harry everything for some reason. He just seemed like a trustworthy guy. Al sighed.

"I'm not really all here is one way to put it," Al said.

"I don't quite catch your drift," Harry said slightly perplexed.

"I'll only show you if you swear never to tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. Are smart as Hermione is she'll figure it out eventually I'm sure but I'd rather not have Ron blabbing it all over," Al said.

"I give you my word as a wizard and as a friend," Harry said sternly an honest look forming in his eyes.

Al lifted his hands up to his head and grasped his helmet. He pulled it up and off, setting it down into his lap. Harry gaped slightly at the armor as it leaned forward so he could see inside.

"No kidding, you're not all there. You don't have a body," Harry said.

"This is the price I pay for mine and my brother's mistake. He is paying as well though he still has his human body for the most part," Al said.

Harry jumped slightly as Al began to talk but relaxed as he got used to the fact that his new friend didn't have a human body.

"Price?" Harry asked. "A price for what?"

"Equivalent Exchange," Al began, "is the basic law of all alchemy. Me and my brother attempted the most forbidden form of alchemy, human transmutation. We tried to bring our mother back to life after she died of an illness. I lost my body and Ed lost his right arm. Then Ed attached my soul to this armor but sacrificed his left leg to do so."

"That fascinating," Harry said clearing listening deeply to Al's tale.

"We've been traveling around trying to find a way to get our old bodies back," Al said.

"Well," Harry said sitting up straighter. "That explains an awful lot."

Al turned his head towards Harry but said nothing.

"I best be back off to bed," Harry said after a moment of silence.

Harry stood and made his way back to the stairs up to the boys' rooms. Before he began his ascent he turned his head to look at Al.

"Thanks for telling me all that," Harry said. "It must have been painful to relive those memories. I know mine are."

Al put his head back on and nodded.

"Thank you for listening," Al said. "Night."

"Good night," Harry said yawning as he began up the stairs.

After that Al saw no one in the quite common room until morning.

----------

Ed, Roy, Mr. Weasley, and Major Armstrong sat together in a cabin on a train bound for Hogwarts. Ed had already begun to recount all that had happened in the dungeon. Once he had finished he allowed the others to ask questions.

"How were you able to keep yourself from swallowing the truth potion," Armstrong asked for the last question.

"Well I kind of swallowed a little spit instead to make it look like I had swallowed the potion but they had given me so small of amount that it was easy to push to the back of my throat. I could then talk like there was nothing in my mouth and I was able to spit it out afterwards," Ed said lending back in the seat.

"So what's this place we're going to? Hagworth?" Ed said.

"Hogwarts and it is a school for witches and wizards to learn magic and about the magical world," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Right," Ed said.

"Alphonse is waiting there along with three others you should meet," Mustang said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"One is a boy who survived a deadly curse and has defeated Lord Voldermort several times. Another is the brightest witch of this generation. And the third is my son," Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok then," Ed said.

"But before we get there, you'd better change Fullmetal," Roy said smirking. "We don't want the other students making fun of your dirty clothes along with your height.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BAST…" Ed yelled but the last word was muffled as Roy threw a new set of clothes in Ed's face.

He stood and walked out of the cabin mumbling, cursing the Colonel. He went into the bathroom at the end of the hall and quickly changed into the new clothes. He picked up his old dirty ones and threw them in the waste basket, careful to move his pocket watch to his new pant's pocket. He turned to look at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. The clothes were exactly the same as he always wore and fit perfectly. He quickly twisted his hair back into a braid that laid down the back of his neck and tied it off with a band that had been in the pocket of the new pants. Ed smiled slightly and exited the bathroom. He returned to the cabin to find the three adults in a conversation about politics.

Ed sat down silently and let his mind wander. It wasn't too long before he had fallen asleep.

---------

"What are you going to do now that the Full metal pipsqueak escaped?" Envy asked Voldemort who sat at the opposite end of the table from him.

"My plan is flexible but we still need Edward to complete it," Voldermort said calmly, his fingers interlocked just under his nose.

"So, how are you going to get him back now that he's got two other alchemists with him," Envy said smiling.

"These alchemists are now informed about magic so a surprise attack with it would be good but not a perfect plan," Voldemort said. "We'll have to force him to come willingly some how."

"After all that's happened to pipsqueak's arm and leg they probably bring in his little mechanic girl. Both Full Metal and his brother have strong feelings for her and she'll be easier to get at then either of the boys," Envy said.

"Then it is settled. At first opportunity bring me that girl. I'll have a ransom note ready momentarily," Voldemort said rising from his chair and dropping his arms to his sides.

"Right," Envy said smirking as Voldemort left the room.

Envy stood alone in the dark room leaning back on the table. He closed is eyes in thought, the smirk not leaving his lips. After a few moments of thinking he stood up straight then walked out the door.

----------

**Lunamora: **Like I said messy but either way I hoped you enjoyed it!

As for those of you knwo are being a little too picky. I was planning on saying that in the dungoen that Ed saw his mother's mangled form when Envy transformed. Also I would like to remind you that Ed has fainted from seeing anything similar to that before and in addition I said he fainted from banging his head against the wall so he wouldn't say anything..

I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. My life is really busy right now but hopefully it will slow down to a better pace soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Brother

Lunamora: Hey all! This chapter I had a little more time to edit so it shouldn't be as bad as the last ones though I didn't do a full grammer search for mistakes. Enjoy

Diclaimer: Don't own any of these charactors but I wish I did. Well you can't have everything can you?

----------

Chapter 11

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Al sat together outside of the castle in the court-yard in front of the clock. Hermione and Al were both reading books while Ron and Harry were discussing the wizard game called Quidditch.

Al closed his book his book and sighed, his head bent towards the ground. Hermione looked up from her book when she heard the sigh.

"Something the matter Al," Hermione said.

"No, I'm just missing brother a little. It is so weird being apart from him after all we've been through together," Al said with another lower sigh.

"Aw, didn't think you'd miss me bossing you around," said a voice from the dark passage behind the group.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were instantly up with wands at the ready.

"Didn't mean to startle you all," said the voice.

A short boy stepped out of the dark passage into the light. He wore black pants and shirt under a long red over coat. His blonde hair was tied behind his head in a neat braid. His eyes were a piercing golden color.

Al took a sharp intake of breath, just staring at the boy. Suddenly he jumped up from his sitting spot and ran over to the boy. He stopped right in front of the boy unsure of how to react.

"What? That mush of a shock," Ed said.

"Al, do you know this kid?" Harry asked without lowering his wand.

"Oh," Al said realizing he was still staring. "This is my brother Edward Elric."

"That's your older brother?" Ron asked. "But he's so much shorter than you."

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY HEIGHT FRECKLES," Ed yelled furiously.

Ron backed away slightly.

"Sorry mate," he muttered.

Ed took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Yes, I am Edward Elric," Ed said. "Thanks for looking out for Al for me."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said lowering his wand and extending his hand to Ed. "And we were happy to."

Ed took the hand smiling with his right and quickly shook Harry's hand once before jerking his hand back. In that instant hand shake Harry thought Ed's hand felt different but quickly shrugged it off as his remembered what Al had said the night before about their price.

"I'm Ron Weasley and that is Hermione Granger," Ron said but as he mentioned Hermione's name pointed to her.

Hermione was just staring at Ed blushing slightly as he looked at her. Neither Harry nor Al noticed this but Ron sure did. He frowned slightly at it but let it lie for the time being.

"Nice to meet you both," Ed said.

"Brother, is the Colonel here?" Al asked.

"Yeah, we were up in the Headmistress's office before I meet up with you guys. We had to get them to lower some of their technology disrupting magic around you know what," Ed said but whispered the last part to Al. "I think he's still up there discussing what's gunna happen next. Apparently they think that group will be after me again soon and Al…"

Ed trailed off for a moment.

"Brother?" Al said in a concerned voice.

Ed looked at his brother with serious eyes.

"Envy is with them," Ed said.

Al took a sharp intake of breath. He looked down to the floor.

"Seems those bastards will follow us everywhere till they get what they want. Huh Al?" Ed said.

"What do they want?" Ron blurted out.

Both brothers looked at the other three having completely forgotten about them.

"Oh. Oh, it's nothing," Ed said smiling goofily.

The three others looked at each other and smiled. They knew they had another mystery on their hands to solve and like all the others they would figure it out.

Ed and Al saw the looks on their faces and looked to each other, giving each other a nervous laugh.

----------

McGonagall sat at her desk in her office while Mustang sat in a chair to right front of her desk.

"So what do you purpose then Colonel Mustang," McGonagall said a very serious note in her voice.

"We leave those two here for a while. From what I've gathered of this school, it is the safest place from them at the moment. It is unfamiliar ground to them and though he is young Ed knows when and when not to take risks," Mustang said with a frown set upon his face. "He knows the danger he is in but if we took him back to Central he might disappear like he always does. He and his brother don't like staying in one place too long but I shall speak to him on staying here for a while."

"Of course he is welcome to stay," McGonagall said. "But he must abide by the rules of this school and he must not use his alchemy except in the utmost urgency."

"Agreed," said the Colonel standing up from his chair.

He bowed slightly to McGonagall to be polite than headed for the door.

As soon as he was out the door, McGonagall let out a long sigh and looked up to the picture of the previous headmaster hanging on the wall along with all the others. Albus Dumbledore sat looking down at the door pondering it seemed, what Mustang had said. He turned to look at Minerva and gave her a slight encouraging smile. That was enough for her to know she had done the right thing.

She smiled as well and returned to her work.

----------

As Roy walked down the hall he passed several groups of students. As soon as they saw him they immediately began to whisper among themselves, wondering why an obvious military official would be doing at Hogwarts. All the groups of girls giggled as he passed and began to gossip even more vigorously than before.

Roy paid no attention to anyone as he search for Ed and Al. He found the brothers lounging in the courtyard along with the two wizards and the witch who had come with Al to inform him of Ed's capture.

"Making friends shrimp?" Mustang asked from behind Ed.

Ed turned around slowly trying to contain his fury as he recognized the voice but failed when he saw Roy's smug face.

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ME HEIGHT YOU BASTARD," Ed yelled.

Every one of the others behind him shrunk away slightly afraid he might go off on them next.

Ed was breathing hard but as soon as his breath slowed he regained his normal composer.

"Is there something you came to bother me with or news of what's going to happen to me and Al now?" Ed asked now serious.

"Myself and Professor McGonagall have decided it best for you to stay here since this is rumored to be the safest place in the wizarding world. You are not to wander off the school grounds or for that matter far from the castle. Also you are forbidden to use alchemy except in an emergency," Roy said sternly.

"Right," Ed said much to Roy's and Al's surprise.

Normal Ed would have come back with some smart comment but this time was different.

_He understands the need of both our countries to be safe and not fall into the manipulative hands of those who perform evil, _Roy thought now smiling. _I always forget how much both of them have grown.._

"Then I shall head back to Central," Roy said. "If anything strange or bad happens contact me immediately, Full metal. Also I would like a report from you once a week on what you learn about this country's customs and such. We have no records of magic existing and I would like a few."

"Yes, sir," Ed said his face not having changed from its serious state.

They saluted each other and Roy left the group to chatter among themselves. Roy walked all the way to the train station thinking of plans for back home and the wizarding world. Both were on the brink of if not in a war.

_This is not good, _Roy thought to himself as he got onto the train as it whistled signaling its departure from the station.

----------

Lunamora: Hope you enjoyed that! I know I didn't portray Mustang exactly right but I tried to get as close as I could. More thought in this one, not much action other than Ed yelling at people. Anyway have I nice week!

Don't totally flame me out be suggestions and comments are always welcome!


	12. Chapter 12: Train Trouble

**Lunamora:** Sorry guys I got too busy once again but I'm trying I swear. Next week my school is putting on the play I've been working on so I should have more time for this after that!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of these charactors.

----------

Chapter 12

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Al led Ed back to the Gryffindor common room, telling him the password so he could get in as they did so. Unfortunately for the group this was the Gryffindor sixth years' free period. Many were out at the library or somewhere else, but many had gone to the common room it seemed. There were about ten people in the room not counting Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, six girls and four boys. As soon as the group entered everyone turned to look at the group. Their eyes immediatelywent to the new boy in the group, though Ed didn't give any of them a single look. The girls all giggled and began talking quickly to each other about the cute foreigner.

"Oi, Harry! Who's the new kid?" Jordan asked from his spot in the circle of four boys playing cards.

"This is Edward Elric, he and his brother are here on an educational visit from their school in a different country," Harry said.

"Elric? So that's Al's little brother than," Neville said.

"Actually I'm older by a year," Ed said. "Call me Ed by the way."

The boys began to look from Al to Ed obviously comparing heights but said nothing more so they wouldn't insult Ed.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts," Jordan said returning to the card game.

"Thanks," Ed said no having noticed the boys comparing his height to his brother's, but instead was examining the moving photos.

At least until one man in an old photo of some mensighing some type of papersshouted, "Do you mind? It's rude to stare."

"Sorry," Ed said startled that a picture was talking to him.

"Come on Ed," Ron said. "We'll show you where you can sleep."

"Coming," Ed said slipping his gloved hands into his pockets and following Ron towards the boys' dorm stairs.

The girls giggled as he passed them. He glanced in their direction, curious of what they were giggling at. He saw them looking at him but once they noticed he was looking at them, they blushed then looked away. Ed's face remained emotionless as he witnessed this. He simply turned to follow Ron, Harry and Al once more.

Once they reached the dorm Harry point to a bed that had appeared to the left of his own.

"I believe that is your bed then," Harry said.

"Alright," Ed said, walking over the bed and sitting down.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here anyway," Ed asked.

"Well I like to go to the library," Hermione said.

"Yeah, she practically lives there," Ron said laughing but he shut up once Hermione shot a glare in his direction.

"A library huh?" Ed said.

"Al, have you checked it out yet," Ed said.

"Yes, there are lots of books but I haven't found anything useful yet," Al said.

"Well we'll both have to look later. What else is there to do," Ed asked looking back at the others.

"We can go sit out by the lake, or see when the next Qudditch match is," Ron said.

"Quidditch?" Ed said more as a question of what in the world was Qudditch.

"It's a wizard sport played on brooms," Harry said. "I'll explain it at the next match since I'm no longer the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and don't play."

Harry finished the sentance rather sadly. He loved to play Quidditch and at Hogwarts was practically the only place he could ever play. Now that he wasn't a student though...

"Alright," Ed said. "Maybe you guys could show me around a little bit. I like to know where I'm going."

"Yeah, and we can check when the games are on the bulletin board," Ron said.

"Then let's go," Ed said.

All four boys and Hermione headed down to the common room to check when the next Quidditch match was. The sheet on the board said the next game was in three days with Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw.

Then the group of five set out to tour the school.

----------

Roy Mustang sat staring out the window at the rapidly passing landscape. Alex Armstrong and Mr. Weasley were not with him. Armstrong had accompanied Mr. Weasley into Hogsmade and was to meet Roy back at Central whenhis business was finished. In other words he was alone in the cabin.

His mind was wandering to nothing special just state matters he had to take care of when he got back. He found himself thinking an awful lot about how Riza was going to kill him for the stack of paperwork that was sure to be on his desk when he got back. He'd have to pull an all-nighter to get just half of them done.

Suddenly the door to his cabin opened. Roy turned to see who it was his fingers in his pocket ready to be drawn and snapped. He relaxed slightly when he realized it was just a mother and her little boy. The woman held a small baby in her arms as well.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but this is the onlyroom with open seats. Could we please join you," the mother asked.

"Go right ahead," Roy said watching them.

Relief washed over the woman's face as she moved into the cabin and sat down on the seat opposite of Roy. She helped the little boy up into the seat beside her with her free hand.

"Thank you so much," the woman said.

"It's no big deal," Roy said.

"May I ask where you're headed," said the woman.

"Central city of the next country to the west," Roy said.

"I see," she said. "That's quite a journey to go alone."

"My comrades are meeting me there," he said simply.

"Oh by the way my name is Maria, Maria Grudge," she said. "This is my son, George, and this little one is Isabella."

"Very nice to meet you," Roy said. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang,"

"That is a very good title," the woman said, "For an experienced alchemist such as yourself."

"What?" Roy said his eyes narrowing.

The woman simply smiled.

"They are going to get Edward back you know," she said still in a pleasant way. "But they believe you are a nuisance and must be disposed of. You'll find that this train is now completely empty. There aren't even engineers and at the end of this track it a bridge that has been blown out. I'm afraid your flames won't work here Colonel."

Roy continued his glare and stood up. He walked out of the little cabin and found all that the woman had said was true. He rushed back to his cabin to find it empty. The woman and her children had disappeared.

_What the hell,_ he thought. _This isn't good._

Roy moved quickly to the control room of the train. He tried the brake only to find it jammed. He looked out the window to see the bridge the woman had spoke or rapidly approaching. He turned to look around at the other controls. He saw a lever with a bright yellow handle. There were letters on the handle reading 'Emergency Brake.' Roy grabbed it and pulled. The brakes screeched on. The emergency brake wouldn't lock into place so Roy was forced to hold it back as the train slid forward towards an impending doom.

----------

**Lunamora**: Like I said I've been busy. Well I'll try and get another one up next Friday or Saturday.


	13. Chapter 13: Hello Winry

**Lunamora: **Sup guys! Dispite distractions from the play at school I managed to get this chapter done! Well anyways enjoy.

-----------

Chapter 13

Ed, Al, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all sat by the lake shore looking out upon the Black Lake. Ed and Al were sitting together with their backs to the other three. Ed had rolled up his sleeve just enough so the others wouldn't notice and he and Al were the only ones who could see his automail. It was all grudgy and rusted. It also had some slime in joints.

"Winry's going to really kill you this time brother," Al whispered.

Ed sighed and said, "I know but the Colonel sent a letter off to her to come while we were still in the Headmistress's office."

"How long do you think till she gets here?" Al asked.

There was a loud whoosh as if something was flying through the air. Something hit Ed on the head and he fell back then rolled into the lake.

"EDWARD ELRIC WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS TIME," a girl yelled as she stormed towards him.

She bent down and picked up her wrench again. She had blonde hair and a white tank-top along with a black mini-skirt on. She also had on a jean jacket over her tank-top. In her hand was a brown suitcase.

Ed sat up on the swallow bank in the lake. He laughed nervously then put his hands up in surrender. His sleeve had covered his automail once more.

"Winry, it wasn't my fault this time," he said.

"Winry, he's telling you the truth," Al said from beside her.

"That doesn't change the fact you ruined one of the best set of automail I've ever made," Winry cried.

"I'm sorry, Winry," Ed said.

"Umm…" said a voice from the trio's left.

All three turned their heads to look at the group of two wizards and witch.

Winry stood up straight and smiled sweetly after a moment of staring.

"I'm sorry! How rude of me not to intrude myself. My name is Winry Rockbell. I grew up with Ed and Al back in our home town," she said.

The group of magic users was slightly taken aback from this mood swing.

"Uhh… Hi," Harry said slowly. "I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"Umm… ga duh," Ron said staring at Winry.

"I think he means hi," Harry said shooting a confused look at Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment before her gaze slumped into a glare. No one notice though.

"Well Ed," Winry said. "I want to get to work right away so is there some place that would be good to work, privately of course."

"You could always ask Professor McGonagall if you could use her office," Hermione suggested still slightly sour.

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment noting the tone in her voice but everyone else over looked it.

"Great! Just show me the way," Winry said cheerfully.

"I'll take her there," Ron instantly volunteered as he shot up onto his feet.

"It's fine Ron," Ed said smiling as he walked down up onto dry land. "I remember the way plus you don't know the password to get into the office."

"Right," Ron said sadly as he plopped back down and once Ed turned around to talk to Winry shot a glare at Ed's back.

"Follow me then," Ed said turning to look at Winry and Al. "Are you going to come or are you staying Al?"

"I think I'll stay here brother," Al said.

"Alright. See ya later then," Ed said.

Ed turned to look at Harry, Ron, who snapped out of his glare as Ed turned to look at them, and Hermione.

"See you back in the common room," Ed said.

"Bye," Harry said as he began to scoot away from his best friends as they had stared to glare at Ed and Winry's backs as they left.

_This may be a long year, _Harry thought nervously.

----------

Ed and Winry walked through the halls. Glances were shot their way from both guys looking at Winry and girls looking at Ed.

"Why are they all staring at us," Winry whispered to Ed.

"Wish I knew. It's been this way ever since I got here," Ed whispered back.

"Here we are," Ed said in a normal tone.

The two stopped in front of a gargoyle statue.

"Catomortification," Ed said.

The gargoyle swung back to reveal the stair case to the headmistress's office. When Ed turned to look at Winry he couldn't find her. He looked over his shoulder to find her hiding behind him.

"What are you doing? Let's go," Ed said.

"R... right," Winry said nervously and blushing slightly with embarrassment.

Ed and Winry began to ascend up the stairs to the office. Ed knocked on the door and waited for Professor McGonagall to invite them in. Her voice came through the door saying, "Enter." Both obeyed and opened the door then stepped into the room. The office was as it normally was with McGonagall sitting behind her desk, quill at the ready but her gaze was towards the couple.

"How many I help you and your friend, Mr. Elric," McGonagall said.

"Could we possible use your office for a moment so she can fix my automail. This is Winry Rockbell by the way," Ed asked pointing to Winry as he referred to her.

"We would really appreciate it ma'am," Winry said as she put her hands up in front of herself and locked her fingers in a begging sort of way.

"Fine, just find yourselves a clear place to work," McGonagall said with a sigh.

"Thank you," Ed said followed by Winry saying the same.

The two walked to the left to a corner without pilesof books though there was a pile that were stacked to about a chair's seat height. Ed sat down and slipped his coat off then his gloves and his shirt.

"This is worst than I thought," Winry said looking at the automail. "Good thing I came prepared for anything."

Ed only nodded as Winry got to work making sure everything to detach the automail was fine. She took her screw driver and wrench then set to work. Only a moment later she had the automail off and lying on the ground. She immediately set to work.

Ed leaned back against the wall behind the stack of books he sat on. He leaned his head back to look and the ceiling. Soon his mind was wandering from random subject to random subject.

----------

People gathered arounda crash site at the bottom of a valley. It was the most unusually case they had ever seen. The bridge had always been sturdy, but even stranger was that no one had been on the train. At least they could find anyone in the small part of the train that they could move with their bare-hands.

If there was anyone on that train, they wouldn't have survived.

Reporters were scribbling on their notepads with furious vigor including a special sort of reporter that happened to work for a newspaper named, 'The Daily Prophet.'

-----------

**Lunamora: **Sorry to keep you in suspense you guys but I'm in an evil kind of mood today. >:) Well I'll get the next chapter up next week! Hope your day is great!


	14. Chapter 14: Fixed

**Lunamora: **I am so so so sorry guys! My computer was being stupid and every time I tried to update it wouldn't let me. I sent it in to be fixed and I just got it back. I know it is short and I'm really sorry about that too.

----------

Chapter 14

"All done," Winry said happily. "The damage wasn't too great and was repairable. So all we need to do it reattach it then do your leg but after examining your arm I don't think I need to take off your leg."

"That's a relief," Ed said as Winry pushed his arm into place.

He let out something like a squeak of pain as she did so but remained silent as she reattached everything into its proper place. Ed pulled off his pants to reveal blue and white stripped boxers then sat back down. Winry set to work. She told Ed when to move his leg so she could work on various places of it and he did so without question.

She quickly finished now that she basically had an idea of what she was doing.

"Finished. Test it out," Winry said happily.

Ed stood up and walked around in a circle twice then rotated his arm around in a circle.

"Good. It's been a while since Al and I sparred," Ed said equally as happy as Winry. "Thanks a lot Winry."

"Now don't go busting it up again or next time I won't hit you only once with my wrench," Winry said now smirking evilly.

"Ok," Ed said slowly and nervously.

He quickly put his shirt and pants back on then hauled his overcoat over his shoulder.

"How long do you plan on staying Winry?" Ed asked as they headed out of the office after they both told Professor McGonagall thanks for let them use the office.

"Two more weeks," Winry said. "I wanted to spend a little time with you and Al. It's been a while since we've been able to hang out together."

Ed blushed slightly though he didn't exactly know why.

"That's great," Ed said. "Al will be happy you're staying."

"Yeah," Winry said slowly unhappy that Ed had not said the same for himself.

"Anyway let's head back outside with the others," Ed said quickly slipping on his overcoat before they exited the stairway into the hall.

They walked together back outside and towards the lake. The other four were still sitting there talking.

"We're back," Winry sang running up to the group.

Ron blushed, Hermione frowned, Harry waved, and Al said a simple "Hi."

"That was faster than usual," Al said.

"Well there wasn't as much damage as I thought there would be. It was easy once I figured out how to fix it," Winry said proudly.

"Winry's gunna be staying here for two more weeks, Al, before she has to return to Resembol," Ed said coming up behind Winry.

"Yay!" Al cried as he jumped up.

Winry smiled happily too and the two started to dance around like little children causing the others to stare on awkwardly.

"Anyway," Ed said. "You ready for our usual spa..." but he was cut short by someone yelling from behind him.

"Edward Elric you're wanted by the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!" the person yelled apparently having no idea who Ed was.

"What's that all about,"Winry asked walking back over to the group as she heard the yell.

"I dunno but it sounds important," Harry said. "Come on Ed. I'll show you the way. I just hope they got someone decent this year."

Harry stood up off the grass and walked towards the castle, looking over his shoulder to make sure Ed was following. Ed followed Harry without question.

"We'll meet you guys back in the common room," Harry yelled over his shoulder to the others before turning back around just as he and Ed disappeared into the depths of the castle.

"I think we should show Winry to her room," Al said. "I don't think Harry and Brother will be long."

"I guess so," Hermione said lettingSOME of the scorn in her voice drop. "I'll show you where you can sleep Winry."

"That'd be great! Umm… I'm sorry what was your name again?" Winry said laughing nervously.

"It's Hermione," Hermione said.

"Got it," Winry said cheerfully.

The remaining four headed back into the castle and made their way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Then gave her the password and entered. Hermione took Winry up to the girls' dorm rooms while Ron and Al sat down in the two big chairs next to the fire place.

"So Al. Ever played Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked.

"No. I've only played normal chess with my Brother and we don't play very much," Al said looking down.

"Well while we're waiting why don't I show you how?" Ron said.

"That'd be great. Thanks Ron!" Al said looking back up to the older boy.

"I'll go see if I can borrow someone's then. I left mine at home while Harry, Hermione, and I were traveling."

Ron looked around the room for someone he knew had a chess board.

"Oi! Jordan! Can we borrow your chess board for a while?" Ron said.

"Sure thing Ron," Jordan said.

Jordan disappeared up to the boys' dorm rooms and returned a moment later with chess board in hand. He handed it to Ron.

"Thanks," Ron said.

Ron set the board down on the table in-between the two chairs and swiftly had a game all set up. He began to teach Al all the differences between regular chess and the wizarding version.

----------

A mysterious figure marched into Hogsmade. The person wore a tattered cloak with hood up to cover most of their face. No one they passed even gave them to slightest glance. The figure just kept on walking through the town. Their path seemed to be just completely random but they stopped in front of the train station then moved over to a bench on the side. They sat down and waited.

----------------------

**Lunamora: **Like I said, sorry guys. I know it's a bad chapter and I've got two cliffhangers on you guys now. >:) Anyways. I'll try and have the next chapter up on time next week.


	15. Chapter 15: Jack Wellington

**Lunamora: **I'm sorry this chapter took so long guys but I had exams last week. I'm out for the summer now and for the next two weeks I'm free to update a lot more!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

Chapter 15

Harry and Ed stepped through a doorway into the huge room that was the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"So this is the place huh?" Ed said.

"Yep," Harry said. "The office is just over there."

Harry pointed to the other side of the room to a single wooden door behind all the creatures and books, chalkboards, and desks as well as many other things Ed didn't even want to look at to say the least.

"Thanks," Ed said as he headed over to the door.

"I'll wait here," Harry said.

Ed turned his head to look back and nodded. He turned around just in time to see the door to the office open. A tall and handsome man was standing in the doorway. He had short brown hair and blue eyes you could just see behind the glare of his oval shaped glasses. He wore a blue wizard's robe with golden trim.

"Hello there. You must be Edward Elric," the man said looking down at Ed since he was a good foot and a half taller which was about Al's height.

Then he looked over to the other end of the room at Harry.

"And that must be the famed Harry Potter," he said though Harry was across the room and couldn't hear them. "Oh yes. How rude of me. Come in Mr. Elric come in."

Ed did as he was told without question. He wanted to get this over with and back to the others. He took a seat in a blue velvet chair as the man motioned for him to.

"First let me introduce myself. I am Jack Wellington," the man said.

"Why did you call me here?" Ed asked rather bluntly.

"Of course, of course," Professor Wellington said. "All of us teachers have been informed about your ability in the field of alchemy and I must say I'm quite impressed but that is beside the point. I am, as you know, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I am here to prepare these students for anything they might face through the years. I was wondering if you could give a little demonstration to my classes of your alchemy skill as well as tell us a little bit about your country."

Ed sat silently looking at the Professor with his piercing golden eyes for a moment, thinking.

"I will have to confer with my superior before I do anything like that, Professor," Ed said, wanting to barf at calling Mustang his superior.

"Understood. Just please, do ask. It would mean so much to me and the students of this school."

"Sure," Ed said standing up. "Is that all you wished of me Professor Wellington?"

"Yes it is. Thank you so much for your time," Professor Wellington said.

Ed turned and began to head out the door.

"Oh and Ed," Professor Wellington said before Ed went out the door. "Be careful and watch out for your friends would you?"

Professor Wellington gave Ed an innocent sort of smile as Ed looked back at him.

"Right," Ed said.

Ed left the room and headed back across the classroom to Harry.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"Fine. Nothing too important," Ed said. "Do you have some paper and a pen I could use?"

"Up in the common room I have parchment and a quill if that will do," Harry said as both boys turned and walked out the door then headed towards the common room.

"I guess that'll do," Ed said.

A few minutes later the two boys walked into the common room to see Hermione, what else, reading while Ron and Al were engaged in a game of chess. Ron had a frown on his face but Al sat still an expressionless suit of armor.

"We're back," Harry said.

"Brother!" Al said looking from the game.

Hermione looked up from her book and said, "Just so you know there is a notice on the board for a trip to Hogsmade tomorrow."

"Alright," Harry said happily.

"Hogsmade?" Ed said shooting a questioning look at Harry.

"It's just a village that some of the students go to every once and a while to buy candy and things for school. Most of them just hang out and drink this delicious drink called butterbeer. It's great," Harry said.

"Well maybe we should go too. What'd ya say Al?" Ed said looking over towards his brother, smiling.

"Sounds like fun!" Al said happily.

"Would you all be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" Ron snapped suddenly.

"What's up with him," Harry whispered to Hermione as he walked over next to her.

"Al's beat him twice in wizard's chess and is about to beat him a third time I believe," she whispered back trying not to giggle.

"Where's Winry?" Ed asked.

"I think she's up in the girl's dorm getting situated," Hermione said.

"Well then we'll have to wait for her to come down," Harry said plopping down into a chair next to Hermione.

"Why?" Ed said as he was already starting up the stairs to see how Winry was doing.

Suddenly the staircase changed into a slide right under his feet. Ed slid back down landed on his butt then rolling over onto his head.

"That's why," Harry said leaning back in his chair.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ed yelled as soon as he flipped back up onto his feet.

"I told you," Harry said. "Boys aren't allowed into the girls' dorms. That would be the security to make sure of that, I believe."

"That's bull," Ed said angrily.

"Oh Brother," Al said laughing slightly just before he reached down to the chessboard and moved his bishop into position to checkmate Ron's king.

"Ugh…" Ron said bend his neck so his head was on his chest as a sign of defeat. "I've had enough I'm going to bed."

He packed up the game board and went up the stairs to the boys' dorms to give Neville back his board and to go to bed.

"I think Ron has the right idea," Hermione said. "We should all go to bed if we're going to Hogsmade tomorrow."

The three boys nodded in agreement and went up to the boys' dorms while Hermione went up to the girls'. Ron was already fast asleep or at least looked like it as were the other boys.

Harry, Ed, and Al all settled down into their respective beds. As the other two fell fast asleep Ed laid awake looking up at the ceiling. He didn't remove his gloves, his coat or even his boots as he was still suppose to keep his automail a secret.

He thought about Professor Wellington's offer. It was be an interesting chance to observe magic in play as well as teaching the Hogwarts students how to defend themselves against alchemists. He would have to send a letter to the Colonel tomorrow as soon as he got time.

He closed his eyes and soon after sleep washed over him.

----------------------------------------

**Lunamora:** Well sorry about the wait! I'll try and have the next one up real soon!


	16. Chapter 16: Hogsmeade

**Lunamora: **I am so so so sorry about the wait. I got really busy over the summer with work then school started. This may be a little sloppy. Sorry. I did what I could with all that is going on. Enjoy either way!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Fullmetal Alchemist of Harry Potter characters.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

Harry awoke to a slight clinking sound. He turned his head to see Al sitting on his bed with feet on the floor.

"Morning Al," Harry said.

"Morning," Al said.

Harry turned his head to look at Ron's bed. Ron was already gone probably gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast but when Harry turned to Ed's bed he saw Ed laying there snoring peacefully.

"As active as he is, it's weird to see him asleep," Harry said smiling a little.

"Yeah, but he must be really tired to still be asleep," Al said. "Usually he's already up."

"He must still be tired out from the Voldermort thing," Harry said. "We'll wake him up in a little bit so we can go to Hogsmade."

Al nodded and both boys headed out of the dorms to the common room then out the portal all the way to the Great Hall. They found Hermione, Ron and Winry all sitting at a table eating breakfast. They sat down, Al next to Winry and Harry next to Ron.

"Morning," Winry said between bites of food.

"Morning," Al and Harry said at the same time.

"Where's Ed," Hermione asked not noticing a few girls leaning in to hear where the cute foreigner was.

"Still asleep," Harry said. "He's still really worn out. We'll wake him up when we get back."

The group's attention was suddenly caught by several disappointed sighs from girls who had hoped to catch him by 'accident' in the hall.

"Bloody eavesdroppers," Ron said scornfully.

"Agreed," Hermione said.

After that the group ate in silence. Ron was first to finish, followed by Wirny, then Hermione and Harry. Al of course didn't eat. The whole group headed back up to the common room together. The boys and the girls went their separate ways to their dorms to prepare for the trip which was quickly approaching.

Al roused Ed who was wide awake as soon as he got up not one to wait for sleep to leave but force it away instead. They grabbed their money though of course Ed and Al had none since their currency was different from that of the wizards'. They would just have to stare at the goodies.

Soon the six were down and about to board the train. Since they were no longer students they no longer needed their parent's consent though the school still had those permission forms anyway. McGonagall was skeptical about letting them board since they were to suppose to stay on the school grounds but they assured her with all the wizards around Voldermort wouldn't try anything.

They boarded the train with the students and found a cabin all to their selves for the trip. Soon the train's whistle blew and it started off towards the wizard town.

-----------

Envy stood in an old run down building that was known as the 'Shrieking Shack', though he didn't know why. It was an odd name but it made the place all that better for the base for the day's operation. He couldn't wait till he snatched that girl right from under Fullmetal's nose. The look on Fullmetal's face would be enough to make this whole situation about him escaping in the first place all better.

------------

The lone figure still sat at the station of Hogsmade. They had not moved from their seat one inch. The only move they had made was to stuff a bit of bread into their mouth before continuing to wait for the train to bring the Hogwarts students as well as six other children. They were the ones that the person was waiting for.

------------

Ed and Al were the first of the group to step out onto the platform. Ed stretched his arms up in the air.

"The sweet smell of freedom," Ed said smiling. "That school was starting to feel like a prison."

"Do you really think we should be outside brother?" Al asked as the others exited the train.

"You worry too much Al," Ed said. "We'll be fine."

Ed put his arms down and quickly scanned the platform. The only thing that looked odd other then everyone was in robes was a lone man sitting on a bench as if he was waiting. Ed's eyes narrowed a bit but he quickly looked away.

"Come on," Ron said. "I want to go visit Fred and George!"

He started off down the street but at a pace everyone could follow easily at. He was excited to see was his brother's had cooked up this time. Since he wasn't a student they couldn't stop him from bringing the items into the school.

"Who are Fred and George again?" Ed asked walking with hands behind his head.

"Two of Ron's older brothers. They're twins who dropped out of Hogwarts before their seventh year and started a joke shop. It's the best one in town," Harry said. "Those two are brilliant when it comes to practical jokes."

"I see," Ed said narrowing his eyes and smiling sneakily, thinking of all the jokes he could pull on the Colonel with this magic equipment, which reminded him. He needed to write a report for the Colonel as well as ask him about what he and Professor Wellington had talked about.

"Harry, do you think I could borrow your owl once we get back to school?" Ed asked.

"Sure," Harry said just as they approached the joke shop.

As soon as they entered something feel on their heads. Hermione and Winry screamed, Harry jump almost crashing into a self, Al couldn't feel anything, and Ed just picked what ever it was off his head, then off of Al's.

"Worms?" Ed said.

"Our newest invention. First it was rubber spiders and now worms," a tall red haired boy with freckles said coming out of the back. Another boy who looked exactly like the first followed, then out came Ron. Ed hadn't the worms to the first boy and Harry did the same with his own and Hermione's who was still a bit freaked.

"Looks like this place is exactly what I'm looking for," Ed said smirking evilly.

"Oh, Brother," Al said sighing.

"What'cha need mate?" the second twin asked. "I'm George and this here is my brother Fred. Of course by now you probably know that we're Ron's older brothers."

"I need something that is funny, embarrassing, and above all sneaking beyond all reason," Ed said.

"We got just the thing. It's new to boot, just put it on the selves this morning," Fred said.

Fred walked over to a shelf and pulled a small pack of what looked like chocolate candy balls.

"Chocolate?" Winry asked.

"Not chocolate. Our new amazing, Elephant Candy," George said. "Who ever eats it will grow a trunk and turn somewhere from gray to brown for about three days."

"You're out done yourselves this time," Ron said looking at the candy.

"They're perfect," Ed said. "But I'm afraid that the money I have isn't wizarding money."

"No worries mate," Fred said. "Just pay us in your money and we'll bring it to Grigottes to exchange it."

"Alright," Ed said pulling out his wallet and paying them the equivalent of their money to theirs. He took the Elephant Candy and slipped it into his pocket.

"Well I'm already done as well," Ron said showing them a few boxes he had in his pockets that looked like one innocent thing or another though they were careful to memorize what each object was just in case.

They said their good byes to Fred and George and headed out. They headed down the street looking for something to do. Finally they settled on the Three Broomsticks. They entered and bought five butterbeers, since Al couldn't drink them anyway, then sat at a table near the window.

Ed drank some of the liquid and instantly the warmth ingulfed his entire body. It was somewhat relaxing. He looked over to Winry who was experiencing the exact same thing.

"Feels great, dunn't it?" Ron said.

"It's amazing," Winry said gulping down the rest then getting another.

"Uh, oh," Ed said. "Hope you guys brought a bit of money cause Winry's on a craze."

All five of the friends sitting there gave a nervous laugh.

The door opened again and Ed's head whipped around with his eyes narrowed. There was the man from the train station looking in his direction. The man moved to sit at the table behind Ed without hesitation. Ed only caught a flash of the man's shoes as he did so. Black but it was just that. They were black military boots.

Only two possiblities of why that man who had been following him could be wearing those boots flashed through Ed's mind. Either he was someone sent to keep an eye on him or someone was trying to trick him. Then again it may be nothing at all. There was nothing to do but sit and wait for the stranger to make the first move.

-----------------------

**Lunamora: **Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter you'll find out who the man with the boots is. I'll try and get time to srite the next one. Hopefully it won't be as long of gap as this one and 15.

And yes I know this chapter was short. Sorry about that.


	17. Chapter 17: Gone Again

**Lunamora: **Sorry it took so long again. I had to rush through it so sorry if it is also a bit sloppy. I had a lot going on but enjoy either way.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the Fullmetal Alchemist characters.**

**Claimer: **I do however own the order at the end of the chapter. All of them are my orginal characters.

----------------------

Chapter 17

"Something wrong Brother?" Al asked noticing that Ed had seemed out of it since they had sat down with the butterbeers.

"It's nothing Al," Ed said but even as he said so he could hear the lying note in his own voice.

Al looked at his brother wonder what in the world could be the matter with him. Al didn't need to hear the note in his brother's voice to know that he was lying. Ed's body was tense and his eyes were shifted from left to right searching for a sign of whatever was bugging him.

Suddenly, Ed stood up causing whatever conversation the three magic users had been in to cease. They all looked at him for an explanation.

"I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute," Ed said as he moved away from the table.

"I'll go with you Brother," Al said standing off but froze as Ed waved to him to sit back down.

"I'll only be a second. Hardly worth the trip," Ed said.

With that he exited the shop as the other four stared after him, none of them noticing as the stranger, who had sat down at the table next to them, stood up to follow Ed out. Once the stranger was outside he looked left then right to see Ed's cloak disappearing down an alley. He hurriedly followed but once he turned the corner into the alley he found himself face to face, though he had to look down to do so, with the young state alchemist and he didn't look happy.

"Mind explaining why you've been following me?" Ed asked with his short tempered tone. "Or should we start with who you are?"

The stranger gave a familiar smirking sound before reaching up and pulling down the hood. Roy Mustang stood there looking down at his subordinate as a mild look of surprise appeared upon Ed's face.

"Normally I'd criticize your abnormal height but at the moment I don't want to make a scene," Mustang said now getting a little more serious.

"Why's that? Gotten yourself into trouble or something," Ed asked keeping his temper in check since the Colonel had gotten serious.

"I was attacked on the train back to Central. I lead them to believe they killed me when they ran the train over a cliff," Roy began. "They said that they were going to come after you again and that I was in the way. From now on I'll be staying at Hogwarts with you and Al, maybe even giving a few lectures on alchemy if I chose to risk it. Dumbledore has already agreed. Don't worry I'll be sleeping in one of the extra rooms for new teachers."

"When do you think they'll move again?" Ed asked referring to Voldermort and the homunculus.

"Since they think I'm gone it is sure to be soon," Roy said. "You can tell Al once we get back to the safety of Hogwarts."

"Alright," Ed said looking to the ground a moment in thought before moving around Mustang. "Hang around too much will seem suspicious so if you're going to follow do it at a distance that no one will notice."

He continued to walk back into the tavern. He rejoined the others and quickly finished off his butterbeer. A few minutes later Roy Mustang walked in with the hood of his dirt brown dirty cloak back up to hide his face. He glanced towards Ed once before sitting down a table farther away than he had the last time.

"Feeling better Ed?" Hermione asked as Ed finished his butterbeer.

"Much. Thanks," Ed said.

"How much longer till we have to get back to the train," Winry asked the trio as she finished her fourth butterbeer.

"About another half an hour," Ron said. "Though we can't be late or they'll come looking for us."

"Let's just walk around for a while then we can just go to the train," Harry said.

"Sounds like fun," Winry said.

They all stood up and headed towards the door. Ed didn't need to look back to know that Mustang was following them but something else didn't feel right. He kept moving his eyes around searching for the cause of his unease. No one else noticed this as they continued their conversation on wizardly candies. A student walked by the group but as he did so Ed caught an evil glint in his eye.

Ed didn't even hesitate to clap his hands together and transmute his arm into a blade but the student had seen him move so he did as well. He moved slippery as well as quickly. He wrapped his arm around Winry's neck and wrenched her arms behind her back painful causing her to cry out in both pain and surprise but she was also scared and it showed. Not terror, just fear.

Ed had begun to move towards the boy but stopped in his tracks.

"Damn it, Envy!! Get away from her," Ed yelled angrily.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to me in this sort of situation?" said the monster as he returned to his normal form.

Mustang froze a little ways behind the group. He couldn't risk revealing himself yet but if Ed needed assistance he would gladly give it.

"Here," Envy said still smirking as he pulled a letter out of his pocket. He tossed to the ground at Fullmetal's feet. Ed looked at it but then back to Envy who had some how already disappeared while everyone was distracted by the letter, taking Winry with him.

Ed lowered his head again to hide his angry eyes as he looked at the letter. His shoulder shook a little bit as he bent down at picked up the letter and slipped it into his pocket to read in the privacy of the train's cabin.

He didn't say anything to the others since they all knew what more than likely was in the letter. They headed back to the train in silence, Mustang following close behind. All of them entered the train and the cabin including Mustang. He offered no explanation at the moment seeing as what the situation was as he pulled his hood down causing the wizards', witch's and Al's eyes to look at him in confusion but they figured after a moment of no explanation that why the Colonel was there was not the most important thing. They all turned to Ed who was reaching in to his pocket for the letter.

Ed's eyes read the letter carefully. It was in an unfamiliar hand-writing so he could only suspect that it was Voldermort's. They letter read:

_Dear Mr. Elric,_

_It is most unfortunate that we have had to resort to these means to acquire your skills. Please, meet us in the Shrieking Shack in fifteen minutes. We will release the girl, Ms. Winry Rockbell, as soon as you agree to come with us. We will not harm her or any of your friends._

_Yours truly,_

_Lord Voldermort_

Ed handed the letter to Mustang after he had finished reading it. They made sure that none of the others were able to read it. Mustang glared at the letter as he read through it. He sighed deeply as he finished.

"This is quite a dilemma," Roy said. "Handing you over to them would mean disaster for both our countries on the other hand you won't let them hurt her will you Ed?"

Ed simply nodded.

"I'm going. I'll find a way to stop them from the inside otherwise they'll keep coming after me and everyone around me," Ed said. "I'll do what I can to stall them and I'll try and send an owl out if I can find the means but I'm going."

Ed stood up and walked out of the cabin. Al was up in a flash and chasing after Ed.

"Brother! You can't do this! There has to be another way," Al said stammering, obviously afraid to lose his brother again.

"Don't worry, Al," Ed said with a carefree grin on his face as he turned to look at his brother. "I'm sure between you, Harry, Ron and Hermione, you'll come up with a plan long before I do."

"I'm not letting you go Brother!!" Al said stepping forward the grab his brother's arm as Ed began to move again but before Al could catch him, Ed clapped his hands and placed it on the wall of the train next to himself. There was a blue light and part of the wall shot out towards Al, grabbing his other arm causing him to have to pause to draw a transmutation circle to release himself, by that time Ed was gone.

Hermione poked her head into the hall to see what was going on.

"Don't worry Al. I'm sure Ed will be fine. Winry'll probably show up anytime then we can focus on figuring out a way to save Ed," she said seeing how Al's shoulders were slumped in a sad sort of way. She is truth was just as worried as everyone else but there was no sense in moping about it. They needed to make a plan.

Al only gave her a nod before going back into the cabin with the others but he said nothing. The Colonel sat there as unemotional as ever but there was a sort of an angry aura about his person. He clearly was not happy with the situation.

_I hope you know what you're doing Ed or you've just doomed us all, _Roy thought sadly.

---------

Ed arrived at the shrieking shack three minutes before the trade was to occur. He stared at it for a moment before entering, cautiously. He walled up the winding stairs to the very top. He reached the top just on time and there as promised was Winry along with Envy and a hooded figure who had a high dark aura. It had to be Voldermort himself.

"Thank you for coming Edward," Voldermort said giving an extremely creepy smile that sent a shiver down Ed's spine.

"Just let her go. The train is going to leave soon and she needs to get back to Hogwarts with the others," Ed said while his eyes were in a glare directed at both Envy and Voldermort.

"As you wish," Voldermort said as he looked at Envy.

Envy let go of Winry who was oddly silent. She walked past Ed clearly having been told to be quiet and just keep walking during the trade. She hesitated as she passed him.

"You shouldn't have come Ed," Winry whispered but then she continued on to go down the stairs and make it safely back to the train joining the others as she did so.

"Well, let us go then," Voldermort said.

Ed didn't stop his glare as he walked over to the too. He could feel the hatred coming off Envy and the greed of Lord Voldermort. Voldermort put one hand on each of their shoulders and they disappeared with a pop.

-----------

"The boy has been taken again," said a deep male voice from within the darkness that clouded the room.

There was only a single light, a candle, resting in the center of a square table. Four chairs were positioned at each side, in each sat a person whose facial features were shrouded in the shadows. They all wore black cloaks with hoods that currently lay limp against the wearer's back, unused.

"We cannot stand by and watch this much longer before we must intervene," said a high female voice.

"Agreed. We shall wait a little longer before taking action," said a young male voice.

"Nava, continue to keep an eye on the wizards and Alphonse," said the deep male voice.

"Yes, sir," said the female voice once more.

"Xander search for Voldermort's hideout so that we will know their location if worse comes to worse," the deep man voice instructed.

"I understand," said the young male voice.

"Shade, you know your job already," the male voice stated.

"Hai," said a voice equally as young as the first male voice.

"Then you're dismissed," said the deep voice.

Each member stood in turn and left until only the one called Shade and the older male was left.

"Do you really think we will finally have to take action?" the deep voice asked Shade.

"If things continue on their current course then yes, but if they some how find a way to free Edward once more then we will not have to make our presence known," Shade said. "As you know it would be better if we didn't have to do anything but that option is becoming less likely by the day."

"I'm counting on you then," said the deep voice.

"I have never failed before and don't plan to now," Shade said before standing and leaving the older male to himself to think.

----------------------

**Lunamora: **Well I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time then...


	18. Chapter 18: Hopeless

**Lunamora: **Sorry it took so long. I am kinda busy but I'll try harder to write the next one faster.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist charactors.

**Claimer: **I own the mysterious un-named society that will soon be named.

------------------------

Chapter 18

Ed, Voldermort, and Envy reappeared in a room with a four poster bed and red satin sheets. The carpet was a pattern of golden swirls that seemed to grow out of the equally gold border, both being accented by the red background. The small table beside the bed was a dark stain and the wardrobe was of the same stain, both perfectly done. The room seemed to be very grand indeed. One would like it was meant for a guest to royalty. At least, they would if the floor to ceiling windows had not been blockaded by equally long bar. The spacing between each bar was only enough that Ed could maybe squeeze his arm through to push the window open and pull it closed.

"This shall be where you stay until you can be briefed upon what your task is," Voldermort said smoothly, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I said I'd go with you," Ed stated. "I never said anything about helping you with your plans."

"Why you little…" Envy said, cutting himself off as he aimed a kick towards Ed's midsection.

Ed flipped backwards and clapped his hands together and put them to the floor but nothing happened. Ed gasped slightly and looked closely at the carpet.

"An… illusion?" Ed muttered to himself.

"Correct, Mr. Elric," Voldermort said looking towards Edward as the boy stood back up. "You'll find that everything in here is not quite what one would expect and, as I understand it, you cannot perform alchemy without knowing what elements you are breaking down."

Envy stepped forward again to attack Ed once more but Voldermort held his arm out in front of Envy, preventing the homunculus from moving closer.

"We'll break him mentally without breaking him physically," Voldermort told Envy.

Envy's only response before he stormed out of the room, was a slightly annoyed "Tch."

"I would advise you to help us Edward," Voldermort said turning his cold, threatening eyes to the boy. "We don't want anything to happen to any of your friends would we now?"

Ed stared at Voldermort, seemingly unaffected.

"I'll think it over though I have no doubt that'll you'll kill us all after all this anyway," Ed said closing his eyes and then slowly reopening to glare a bit at Voldermort.

Voldermort smiled coolly then walked towards the door.

"Well then I shall leave you to ponder your options," the Dark Lord said before he turned and exited the room.

Ed heard him mutter something under his breath as he walked out of the room. Either it was curse at Ed's unwillingness or a spell to keep the door locked. Ed didn't know nor care. He had to find a way out of this place any way he could.

--------

"How could we just let him go like that!! There had to have been something more we could have done," Winry cried. She hadn't stopped pacing around Head Mistress's office since they had gotten back.

"Winry, if there was anything that we could have thought of to do, we would have done it," Harry said.

"He's right Winry. We'll just have to do what brother asked or something bad could happen, right Coronal?" Al asked turning his attention from Winry to Roy.

Winry sighed in exasperation and finally took a seat just as the door swung open with a loud bang making everyone in the room jump. McGonagall moved swiftly into the office and took her place behind the big desk.

"What you bring me is another whole world of trouble but it is nothing new since Potter first came to this school," McGonagall stated. "But this is not a school matter. This is one of national wizard security. For that reason I have invited Mr. Fudge here to aid in this decision."

Fudge entered the room and took the seat next to Mustang and quickly glanced at the people around once before turning his attention back to the Head Mistress, who gave him a quick nod.

"This is most troubling and I'm afraid that a hostage situation is one of the most difficult to deal with, even in the magical world," the Professor started. "And I'm afraid the best thing we can do for now is wait. We have no clues as to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's whereabouts or Mr. Elric's and if He can really do what he said with Mr. Elric then there isn't much we can do at all."

"That's not good enough. There has to be something we can do," Harry said suddenly surprising his friends as well as everyone else in the room.

Harry had been so calm about the whole matter and then the outburst had shattered that appearance. No anger flared in his green eyes as well as determination not to take this matter sitting down.

"Mr. Potter, please calm down," McGonagall said.

"I can't Professor. Voldermort is my enemy and according to the prophecy I have to kill him, no one else," Harry said angrily while standing up. "Now there is this plan that involves kidnapping one of my new friends. You tell me how I'm suppose to take this calmly."

"Sit down kid. Getting angry will only cause careless mistakes," Roy said suddenly folding his arm across his chest.

"Like you have any room to talk. Ed was your subordinate wasn't he. You should be worrying to…," Harry said but trailed off as Roy suddenly stood up and let his arms drop to his sides.

"You think I'm not worried?" Roy said his piercing black eye on Harry. "Since the first day Ed was put under me I've done nothing but about what he and Al were doing. Fullmetal can handle him self better than anyone his age but he's still my subordinate and a child. That's why we can't afford to make a mistake."

Harry glared a bit at Roy but fell into silence.

"Cornel," Al said quietly.

Roy sat back down and everyone in the room was silent for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

"We still have no plan on getting Ed back yet," Hermione said.

"We'll figure something out. After all Ed seemed to have enough faith in us that we could figure it out," Ron said.

"For now though, I think you should all get some rest," Professor McGonagall said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Harry. They all stood except for Roy for he had yet to be shown where he was sleeping. All of the rest went back to the dorm and fell asleep fairly quickly.

"Any input about our situation other then what you said in front of the children," McGonagall asked the Cornel.

"Just that our odds are more invisible than a particle of dust," Mustang said.

"One can always see many particles of dust in the light though," the Professor said.

"Exactly," Roy said before following the headmistress towards his room. They'd given him the extra teacher's room. It was nice. There was a fire in the fireplace and pictures of several different objects on the walls as well as a few people who were sleeping. There was carpet of a milky white and a bed with red and white checkered covers. Roy took off his uniform and folded it neatly then put it on the floor of the wardrobe in the room and did the same to his cloak. All he wore now was his navy blue boxers and white under-shirt. He pulled back the covers of the bed and slipped under them. He laid on his back with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling in thought. He wondered what in the world Ed had been thinking, giving himself up so easily. It was done now and all they could do was brainstorm about how they were going to help Ed get back. Eventually drowsiness over took Roy and he fell asleep.

---------

Meanwhile, up in the Gryffindor boys' sleeping quarters everyone was already laying down. No one had said anything since they'd left McGonagall's office. Harry was still angry, and Al and Winry's depressed moods weren't helping anything. They'd all gone to bed with barely a mutter of good-night to each other.

Ron had dropped off to sleep quickly but Harry lay awake listening to the soft breathing tones of the others. It wasn't long before he realized that he was not the only one awake. He remembered that Al had told him that he couldn't sleep because of his "condition."

_Ed must have really loved Al for him to be willing to sacrifice himself for his brother, _Harry thought.

Harry knew he'd helped people along his adventures but for what? To have Voldermort be resurrected anyway and to kidnap one of his new friends? Nothing he did ever seemed to be good enough.

He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He gratefully let sleep take him.

----------

A hooded figure crept across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The figure moved with a sort of grace in the way he moved with the shadows so that he wasn't seen by any eyes that were on the grounds. He made it to the door without a problem and knocked in a rhythm that seemed to be a code. The door immediately opened and Filch was there, unsmiling as usual. The figure slipped inside and Filch quickly closed the door. The figure moved on without directions from Filch and soon found himself in front of the large gargoyle statue that lead up to the Headmistresses office. He muttered the password and entered. He pushed open the door into the inner-office. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk expectantly.

"Shade what is the meaning of this call in the dead of night," McGonagall said obviously not pleased with being woken up.

"If you cannot get Edward back within ten hours we're going to have to act. We cannot let his alchemic powers fall into Voldermort's hands no matter what the cost. We'll do everything we can to get Edward out safely but you know how we work," Shade said coolly. "There is no guarantee we'll be able to get him out alive."

McGonagall was silent for a long moment, pondering what she had just been told.

"What do you suggest we do? They are only children," the Headmistress said.

"If we receive any news of Voldermort's whereabouts we will inform you. Those children are powerful but still lack the discipline. We are keeping an eye on them as well. We cannot lose Harry as much as we cannot lose Edward," Shade said. "We believe they can do it themselves but if they cannot do it fast enough we'll have to intervene."

"I understand. Thank you Shade," McGonagall said clearly not happy with this news.

Shade turned and left without another word. He made his way off the grounds to complete the other half of his job.

-----------------------------

**Lunamora: **Hope you enjoyed it. There will only be a few more chapters because my schedule is only going to get worse but I'll try and have the next one up soon.


End file.
